<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fresh Start by KermHerm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472920">A Fresh Start</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KermHerm/pseuds/KermHerm'>KermHerm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Clerith, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KermHerm/pseuds/KermHerm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Zack’s death, Cloud ends up making his way into Midgar only to end up finding himself in the Sector 5 slums instead of Sector 7. On the verge of collapsing, he’s found by a certain flower girl who’ll change his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welp, this is my first time ever writing a fanfic for like anything and honestly it’s pretty self indulgent. Clerith has taken about 90% of my brain capacity for the last few months and this one of the ideas I felt like turning into something. I already have multiple chapters outlined and drafted but actually writing the chapters is a whole different beast I wasn’t prepared for. But anyways, writing isn’t my expertise and i’m really just doing this for fun but if this gives anyone else enjoyment then that makes me happy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cloud tried his absolute best to stay on his feet and keep going. Where was he going? Hell he didn’t even know. But he knew he wouldn’t get anywhere if he kept stumbling and nearly blacking out every ten seconds. His mind was hazy and filled with thoughts he weren’t even sure were his own. Black spots kept appearing in his vision and threatened to completely take over, not allowing him to see what lie ahead of him or where he was even going. Every few steps he would end up kicking a scrap of metal or debris out of the way.</p>
<p>He wasn’t even too sure of how he ended up in this situation. He faintly remembers entering Midgar and making his way to a train station. Upon entering the train, the civilians around were observing him. Some gave concerned looks and other gave fiery glares, probably thinking he was some no good junkie.</p>
<p>The next thing he remembers is the train making its first stop and getting off. He continues to stumble his way through what he assumed were the slums of a random sector. The farther he goes the weaker he feels himself getting. His knees keep buckling, eyelids threatening to close, and his head feels as if it’s all over the place. </p>
<p>The fact that its pretty late and there isn’t much light to go around doesn’t help his fleeting vision. Cloud tries to make out what’s in front of him but at this point it’s no use. His body is so worn out and it definitely doesn’t help that he’s dragging around a hunk of a sword that’s nearly as tall as him. </p>
<p>He tries to take a few more steps but finds himself falling to his knees. His breathing is uneven and those eyelids he’s trying so hard to keep open are about to have their way and leave him blind. </p>
<p>“Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Cloud hears a soft voice call out to him. He looks up, or at least tries to, and can only bring up his head enough to the point where he sees a pair a black boots and the hem of a light pink dress in front of him. </p>
<p>“Oh m-…..-at happene-…-you?”</p>
<p>Perfect. Now his hearing is fading in and out. Cloud attempts to bring words out of his mouth but only succeeds in bringing out a groan. Whoever this lady in front of him is, he sure hopes she knows how to fix him up because at this point Cloud isn’t even sure he’ll wake up again if he closes his eyes.</p>
<p>“Do yo-….-ink yo-….-an get up?”</p>
<p>Although his hearing isn’t the best right now he has an idea of what she asked and boy does he wish he could. He feels a pair of small hands land on his shoulders and keep him up straight, probably an attempt to keep him awake but it’s far too late. </p>
<p>Cloud feels his head droop down and it’s like someone hit an off switch because he can’t feel anything in his body anymore.</p>
<p>“-ait no!”</p>
<p>It’s not long before he ends up spiraling into a black limbo. </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
A nearly unconscious stumbling blonde man was the absolute last thing Aerith expected to come across on her way home from the church. Her daily routine was quite simple. Wake up, eat breakfast, go out and help folks around the Sector 5 slums, sell flowers in a random sector, go to the church to check on the flowers and at the end of her day she would head home. </p>
<p><em>Today</em> in particular had different plans by the looks of it. And those plans came in the form of a very worn out man with spiky blonde hair. </p>
<p>The first thing she noticed about him was how dirty he was. Life definitely hadn’t been to kind to him recently as he was covered in dirt and bruises. His hands even had blood on them. As much as she wanted to ask questions and receive answers, that would have to wait because he was in no state to be talking right now. </p>
<p>The second thing she noticed was his attire. A SOLDIER uniform. As much as Aerith should be trying to avoid anything to do with Shinra she knew she couldn’t leave this man out here, especially when he was in this condition. This spurred questions in her head though. Would they send a SOLDIER to come and get her instead of a Turk? And why one that was so beat up?</p>
<p>But the third thing she noticed is what sent a chill down her spine. The sword he was dragging with him. She had seen it before and was beginning to think she would never see it again. She took another good look at the man in front if her.</p>
<p>
  <em>No… definitely not him…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This guy’s shorter and not as bulky. And he probably wouldn’t dye his hair this color.</em>
</p>
<p>Aerith realized she’d been rambling in her head too long. This man needed help and <em>fast</em>. But of course luck had decided to not be on her side today because he was fully unconscious. So she did the only she could. She got behind and hooked her hands around his shoulders and began to drag him to the closest place she could think of. </p>
<p>The Church.</p>
<p>It didn’t help that she wasn’t very strong. She may have been a very skilled magic user, but her physical prowess was most definitely not her best attribute. So dragging this man while he still had a grip on the very familiar sword that probably added an extra 50 pounds to him proved to be a challenge for her. </p>
<p>But she wouldn’t let that get in the way of helping someone who was in dire need of it. Especially someone who might be able to finally give her the answers she’s been wanting for 5 years.<br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh…” Cloud groaned as he began to stir awake. His eyes took time to adjust to the gleaming sunlight that was coming in through the windows.</p>
<p><em>Huh? Windows?</em> </p>
<p>Cloud surely didn’t remember staying somewhere last night. He barely remembers anything now that he thinks about it.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wh…What happened?</em>
</p>
<p>His thoughts begin to stir as he tries to remember the events of the previous night. He recalls stumbling around and nearly passing out. And a voice. </p>
<p>
  <em>Who was that? Did they help me?</em>
</p>
<p>He slowly sits up and takes a look around him. It’s definitely not the best looking place he’s ever had the pleasure of staying in. Lots of broken furniture lay around. Behind him is a set of stairs that leads a second story of the building he was in. </p>
<p>
  <em>Where am I?</em>
</p>
<p>Cloud begins to get up and notices that his mystery savior had the decency to put some cloth beneath him to make sure he was somewhat comfortable. He also noticed that he felt surprisingly refreshed. As if nothing had ever happened to him. One look down and Cloud notices that there is something different. His uniform was still the same but all the dirt that had gathered on skin and the soreness he felt from the bruises that were once there were all gone. No fatigue either.</p>
<p>Well not physically anyway. His still felt lightheaded and almost found himself nearly plummeting into the floor again. A few moments to catch his balance gets him back on track. He notices a pair of double doors. One on the left side of the room and one on the right. He goes for the doors on the left only to stop in his tracks after a few steps.</p>
<p>Something was missing but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it…</p>
<p>He surely wasn’t missing any clothing. What was it? He felt…. lighter? He does two little bounces to test his suspicions and surely enough, he’s definitely lighter. Did he somehow lose weight overnight? Did his mystery savior suck some fat out of him? Whatever it is, it’s not sitting right with him. It feels important. </p>
<p>He takes a quick look around and see’s the answer to his mystery. On the ground next to the cloth he slept on was his Buster Sword. He strides over to it and picks it up with ease and latches it onto the magnet on his back. Another two bounces and the familiar weight is back.</p>
<p>
  <em>There we go.</em>
</p>
<p>Cloud ponders for a moment. What is he even doing in Midgar? What did he come here for?</p>
<p><em>Right. I... came here to become a mercenary? Yeah that’s it. I just needed a fresh start. Make some gil, find a place to stay and I’ll find out the rest from there.</em> </p>
<p>He makes his way to the double doors and pushes them open. A large room with rows of pews greets his eyes. The wooden floorboards aren’t in the best condition. Lots of the planks are out of place and carelessly tossed to the side. There’s even more random furniture cluttered together by the walls behind the stone pillars. Hell there’s even a giant hole in the roof. This place must have been old because no one seemed to be taking care of it. The altar at the front of the room caught Clouds attention.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ah… I’m at a church</em>
</p>
<p>But weirdly enough, the most intriguing part of this church was right in front of the altar.</p>
<p>On the ground lay a bed of yellow flowers. No one was taking care of the church but someone was definitely taking care of these flowers. Cloud can’t say he’s ever seen anything like it and he’s strangely enticed by it. He walks over to the flowerbed and crouches by it. The windows allow for a perfect beam of sunlight to shine on the flowers and they’re beautiful. They look fairly simple. 6 yellow petals, the pistil and stamen directly in the middle of the petals, and a long green stem holding it up. There’s nothing that makes them particularly special to look at but they’re still strangely mesmerizing. Especially all grouped up together like this. </p>
<p>Cloud strokes the petals of one of the flowers. His gloves don’t allow him to feel it but he can tell the texture is smooth and it’s delicate. This is oddly peaceful for Cloud. Looking at this bed of flowers glowing in the sunlight gives him a warm feeling he’s not sure he’s felt before. </p>
<p>And that peace is suddenly interrupted by the doors at the front of the church swinging open. The change in mood is so sudden that Cloud instantly gets up and grabs the hilt of his sword as if ready for battle. But of all the things he was expecting to see come through the door, he definitely didn’t expect to see the most innocent looking girl he’s ever seen. Her emerald green eyes opened widely when she saw him by the flowerbed.</p>
<p>“You’re awake!” She exclaimed as she ran toward him. Cloud could tell she wasn’t a threat and relaxed his demeanor. This must have been the person who helped him. “Are you doing okay?” </p>
<p>“Uh… yeah” He replied. Social interaction was not Clouds strong point so he just decided to go with the flow. “You the person who helped me?”</p>
<p>“I sure am.” She happily said.</p>
<p>“Um… Thank you…” Cloud trailed off not knowing her name but she caught on to it.</p>
<p>“Aerith! And you are?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Cloud. Cloud Strife.” He firmly said as if she were a higher ranking SOLDIER asking for his name.</p>
<p>Aerith giggled at the sentiment. “So, <em>Cloud Strife</em>. You wanna explain what you were doing  walking around nearly half dead last night? What happened?” She questioned.</p>
<p>That was a really a good question. What <em>did</em> happen? The furthest thing he could remember was coming into Midgar. Nothing before that came to mind. </p>
<p>“That’s actually… a really good question.” Cloud told her.</p>
<p>“What? You mean you don’t remember?”</p>
<p>“Uh…agh!” As Cloud tries to recall the events that led him here a searing pain finds its way into his head. <br/>
He grabs his head with both of his hands to steady himself. Blurs of green invade his vision. It feels like like a pinball is bouncing around inside his head and hitting the most sensitive spots. </p>
<p>“Easy there tough guy. Lets get you down on the ground.” Aerith tells him as she helps him sit down on the wooden floor next to the flowerbed. “Dragging you here wasn’t exactly easy you know. You’re heavier than you look.” </p>
<p>“You had to drag me here?” Cloud asked as slowly let go of his throbbing head. She sits across from him.</p>
<p>“As much as I would have loved to carry you with these guns” she said while flexing her very non existent biceps “you were a little heavier then the things I usually handle.”</p>
<p>Cloud chuckled at her attempt to look tough. This girl was already appealing to him. </p>
<p>“What? Think i’m not capable of handling myself?” she playfully asked with a smile on her face.</p>
<p>“I’d like to see it for myself” Cloud retorted with a lopsided smile.</p>
<p>“I’ll have you know that these bad boys have left their mark on plenty of the slobs up on topside.” She tells him as she shows him both of her clenched fists.</p>
<p> For a girl who had such a modest appearance, he could tell her personality completely defied the look she gave. The pink dress, the ribbon in her hair and her innocent face gave off a pure vibe that could fool anyone. But this girl just implied that she isn’t afraid  to take anyone’s shit. She’s no saint. At least not all the time. There was still a nice calming aura about Aerith.</p>
<p>“So Cloud. You seemed interested in the flowers. Do you like em?” She asked.</p>
<p>Cloud took another look at the flowers next to him. Flowers that he wasn’t so sure why he felt the way he did around them. </p>
<p>Then it hit him. They were in <em>Midgar</em>. It’s not exactly a place known for nature. At all. So how were these flowers here?</p>
<p>“Can’t help but notice that we’re in Midgar. Don’t really see any flowers around here. Or any kind of nature.” He tells her.</p>
<p>“This is actually one of the only places they grow.”</p>
<p>“Why is that?”</p>
<p>“This place…” she says while looking around the church “it has a kind of power.”</p>
<p>He fully believed her. There was something about the church that gave him a feeling of serenity. He enjoyed it. A <em>lot</em>. More than he’d like to admit if he was being honest. Cloud was never one to show his emotions too much. The idea of hiding emotions came with being in SOLDIER. You always had to be focused on the job you were doing and not let any underlying feelings affect your performance. Even though he was out of SOLDIER now he still carried those rules with him.</p>
<p>But it wouldn’t hurt to relax just a little bit. Right?</p>
<p>“I can see what you mean. This place. It feels…” Cloud trailed off but Aerith finished for him</p>
<p>“Tranquil?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I guess you could say that.” </p>
<p>“I can see why you’d like it. You probably don’t get to lay back and loosen up a lot do you? Being a SOLDIER and all.” </p>
<p>Cloud couldn’t hide the shocked look on his face and the sound of surprise that came out of his mouth when she mentioned him being in SOLDIER. Though he guessed he wasn’t doing too much to hide the fact that he used to be one. The uniform and very large sword basically told someone everything they needed to know. </p>
<p>Aerith giggled at the look on his face. “I can tell…” she leans in closer to him, a little <em>too</em> close for his comfort, and looks right at him “by your eyes.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”He says while blushing due to the prominent lack of space between their faces. He backs up just a little bit. He should probably correct her on his status. “I <em>used</em> to be in SOLDIER. I quit a couple of years ago.”</p>
<p>“Ah. So what do you do now?” She seems to be very interested in Cloud and he can’t quite figure out why. He honestly thought he would just thank her and be on his way but here he was telling her about himself. He felt like he didn’t necessarily mind though. Aerith was… <em>intriguing</em> to talk to.</p>
<p>“I mostly just handle mercenary jobs now. Anything to help me make gil.” He tells her. “Which reminds me that I should probably get started soon. Gotta be able to afford a room for the night.” </p>
<p>“Huh? You mean you don’t have a place to stay?” She asks him surprisingly. “And no gil on you? At all?”</p>
<p>“Nope.” Cloud shakes his head. “That’s why I should probably be on my way.” He begins to to get up but Aerith stops him.</p>
<p>“Oh no you don’t. You’re not in any condition to be taking jobs right now Mister. And since i’m <em>such</em> a generous person, I’ll help you find a place to stay tonight.” She happily says while giving him the brightest smile he’s ever seen.</p>
<p>Cloud wasn’t the best at reading people but he could tell that Aerith was one of those folks that were assertive no matter what and didn’t take anything from anyone. But he most certainly didn’t want help in finding a place for the night.</p>
<p>“You really don’t have to-</p>
<p>“Nope!” She blurted out while shushing him with a finger on his lips. “I already said i’d help you out and that’s just what I plan to do.”</p>
<p>Just as Cloud guessed, there was absolutely no winning against this girl so he just accepted defeat. She took her finger off of his lips but he still felt them there. That caused a little pink to tint his cheeks but he brushed it off when he noticed the playful look on her face slowly go away and turn into a slightly serious. No. Not serious. It looked kind of…</p>
<p>Melancholic?</p>
<p>“Can I… ask you something?” She quietly says.</p>
<p>“Not like I can stop you.” Cloud remarks hoping to bring the lighthearted mood back. She softly giggles but it doesn’t sound like the genuine ones she’s been giving him. There’s something wrong.</p>
<p>“Your sword.” She says while looking at the large weapon attached to his back. “Where did you get it from?”</p>
<p>That <em>definitely</em> wasn’t what Cloud was expecting her to ask. Was Aerith into weaponry? Maybe she really is a lot tougher than she looks. He wouldn’t doubt it at this point. “Um… I can’t quite remember actually. But i’ve had it for a while.” It’s true. He really doesn’t remember where he got it from and that fact begins to make his head throb again but not nearly as bad as last time. He regains his senses. “Why? You interested in it?”</p>
<p>“Um…no” she disappointingly says and looks to the side. “I was just curious.” </p>
<p>Even a five year old could tell that she was lying.  But Cloud knows better than to pry in business that isn’t his so he decides to leave it alone.. He probably wouldn’t see her after today anyway.</p>
<p>“Were you 1st Class?” She questions him.</p>
<p>“…Yeah.” This is getting odd.</p>
<p>“Did you have any…friends or buddies that were also 1st?”</p>
<p>This is getting <em>really</em> odd. Why would she want to know about other SOLDIERS?</p>
<p>“I can’t say I did.” Cloud tells her. She looks down at the wooden floor like she’s been letdown. “Is there someone that you wanna know about or something?”</p>
<p>She looks up at him with surprise. “Um…no! I’m just asking silly questions.” She lets out a forced giggle at the end. </p>
<p>
  <em>Whats up with her?</em>
</p>
<p>Cloud had to admit that even though he’s only been talking to Aerith for less than 10 minutes, seeing her with a sad look on her face gave him a feeling he wasn’t very fond of. But unfortunately he wasn’t very good at cheering people up either. </p>
<p>But no. He shouldn’t be worrying about this. It isn’t his business and he won’t delve any further than he already has. </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Aerith knew she should have just said Zack’s name. That would have made things much easier. But she didn’t. She didn’t due to the fear that she would hear something she really didn’t want to. The look that Cloud was giving her told her that she didn’t do a very good job of hiding the distress on her face. She needed to change the subject. </p>
<p>“So…” she tried to think of something and decided to bring the conversation back to what they were talking about before. “You’re interested in becoming a mercenary right?”</p>
<p>“That’s right. Just gotta get started somehow.”</p>
<p>“Well there’s plenty of people here in Sector 5 who are in need of help everyday ya know. I usually help out around the slums with smaller things but taking care of monsters is a little out of my league. I’m sure you could help with stuff like that though!” She excitedly tells him.</p>
<p>“Hmph. Thought you were capable of taking care of yourself.” Cloud says with a very tiny smirk on his face.</p>
<p>This lit a playful fire in Aerith. </p>
<p>
  <em>Ah. So he can be feisty when he wants to. Two can play at this game.</em>
</p>
<p>“Hmm. So I guess you <em>don’t</em> want a place to stay tonight. Gotcha.” She jokingly tells him as she begins to get up and dust off her dress. Cloud didn’t seem to catch on to the fact she was joking though as he grabs on to her wrist and stops her from moving.</p>
<p>“Wait! I was just…. just joking.”</p>
<p>He ashamedly looked to the side as if he was about to get scolded. And Aerith had to admit.</p>
<p>Cloud pouting was <em>cute</em>. She felt like she could stare forever but decided it was best to let him know that she was joking as well. </p>
<p>“I was only teasing you Cloud. Don’t worry” she giggled.</p>
<p>He lets go of her wrist and slowly gets up. “Oh…”</p>
<p>She could tell that Cloud didn’t talk to people much and probably wasn’t very social in general so she decided that she would ease down on the teasing. </p>
<p><em>Just for now</em>.</p>
<p>“So where do I find these people who need help?” Cloud asked her.</p>
<p>“There’s a kid named Oates who keeps track of all the problems and jobs that people have. I can show you the way to him if you’d like.” </p>
<p>“Lead the way then.” Cloud began to walk to the doors of the church until he was stopped by a hand on his chest.</p>
<p>“I don’t think so machoman. I meant tomorrow. I told you you’re not in any condition to be going out there right now.” Aerith strictly told him as she lightly pushed him back. “Plus I can’t have you getting lost out there. I still have to take you to your home for tonight.”</p>
<p>“But I feel completely fine.” He protested.</p>
<p>“But your head isn’t completely fine. You’re not even standing still. I can see you wobbling ya know. You’re still lightheaded.”</p>
<p>“I’m…not.” He replied very unconvincingly.</p>
<p>“Oh quiet you. Just sit down. We wouldn’t want you to mess up and have a gorger to ruin that handsome face of yours now would we?” She playfully tells him with a wink.</p>
<p>If she’s ever seen anyone blush before, Cloud was definitely the worst case of it she’d witnessed. All from just one compliment. So much for going easy on him with the teasing.</p>
<p>But she just couldn’t help it. It was part of her nature. And if continuously teasing Cloud meant that he’d turn into a incoherent mess every time, then so be it. He’d get used to it eventually.</p>
<p>“I say we stay here for a bit and get to know each other more. What do you say? We could be best buddies by the end of today!” She excitedly says and pulls him down next the flowerbed. “You can watch me tend to the flowers since you seem to like them so much.”</p>
<p>“Guess I have no choice when you’re around.” He gets comfortable on the ground cause he knows he’s gonna be here for a while. </p>
<p>“Perfect!”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
Yup. There was absolutely no winning against Aerith. So here he was watching her tend to the flowers and talking about what he liked to eat with her. Usually this would bore him but… this was different.</p>
<p>He enjoyed talking to Aerith. She made him feel something that he wasn’t sure he’s ever felt before. He’s not even sure what the feeling is. But he finds himself talking to her more and more as the day goes by and weirdly enough, he doesn’t want it to end.</p>
<p>
  <em>This isn’t so bad after all…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So it seems folks actually enjoyed the first chapter and that puts the pressure on me lol. I was originally just doing this for fun but now I wanna use this as an opportunity to improve my writing since I know i’m not the best at it. </p>
<p>Also in this AU, we’re just gonna pretend that Sephiroth isn’t trying to destroy the world. Remember when little Cloud who wasn’t even Mako enhanced somehow yeeted Sephiroth into the wall of the reactor? Yup, that was the end of Sephys journey in this AU. Rip.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Holy shit.</em>
</p>
<p>Clouds head wasn’t filled with many thoughts as he looked around him. He could only stare in awe as Aerith lead him to wherever she was taking him to stay for the night.</p>
<p>The rest of their day at the church mostly consisted of the two conversing and getting to know more about each other. Although Aerith did the majority of the talking, Cloud found himself slowly becoming more talkative with her as time went on. Though it might have been too early to say that he knew how to handle Aerith. He’s gotten used to talking with her and he’s even gotten the hang of clapping back at her witty remarks but when the girl decided to tease or be a flirt that was when his mouth became a dysfunctional mess that could no could longer figure out how to form words.</p>
<p>So he still had some adjusting to do.</p>
<p>They eventually left the church and Aerith began to take him to where he would he staying the night. Cloud got a good look at the slums. He hadn’t been around the lower side of Midgar all too much but he’d heard about how filthy it was from others. “Filthy” might have been an exaggeration.</p>
<p>It definitely wasn’t clean by any means. Large hills of scraps of rusty metal were everywhere. The smell was at least tolerable and there was no clear pavement to walk on. But what was most surprising was the center district of the sector 5 slums where all of the civilians lived. The slums have always been known for having a bad reputation so it was shocking to see that it was weirdly cozy. Like a little village.</p>
<p>The folks there were nothing short of nice and welcoming, children were running around playing tag and there was even an orphanage. Aerith seemed to be popular as well. During their trek, countless folks came up to her wishing her a good day, asking her for help with their businesses and thanking her for everything she’d done for them. The children seemed to like her as well. In spite of the fact that Cloud found them slightly annoying, he admired the way Aerith was able to handle them with ease. She had the patience of a loving mother.</p>
<p>Cloud had always heard about how disorganized the slums were and of the rude people they were filled with. But he’d never heard about this side before. It made it seem like the people who have the luxury of living on the upper plate truly didn’t know anything about what and who were below them.</p>
<p>But if Cloud thought <em>that </em>was surprising, he wasn’t prepared for what was hidden behind the center district. He wondered where Aerith was taking him as they began to go through a narrow passageway. That’s when he heard what sounded like a waterfall. But there was no way something like that was in the slums. Right?</p>
<p>Cloud had never been more wrong in his life. As he stepped out of the tunnel and into the sunlight, a familiar scent entered his nose. It was similar to the flowers back at the church but <em>much</em> stronger this time. He continued to follow Aerith down the wooden path and up a few stairs. At the top of the stairs was a little bridge that lead him to where he was currently at right now.</p>
<p>The most beautiful sight he had ever seen.</p>
<p>The flowerbed at the church had absolutely nothing compared to what he was looking at now. All different types flowers and colors lay right before his eyes. The waterfall behind the house was <em>very</em> real and created a river that led into a pond. Endless amounts of greenery surrounded the house. Butterflies and bees flew around the flowers and there were fish in the water that were somehow not dead from the contaminated water. Or maybe the water was clean? That definitely wouldn’t surprise him at this point.</p>
<p>It was like he had walked into a painting. If the church made him feel like he found peace, then this place made him feel as if he just found the meaning of life, if that even made sense. He was 100% sure something like this wasn’t even possible in Midgar. He had to have walked through a portal to another dimension.</p>
<p>The sound of Aerith giggling broke him from his trance.</p>
<p>“So whaddaya think? I thought you’d like it.” She asked.</p>
<p>“It’s… it’s beautiful. I’ve never seen anything like it.” He replied while still stunned at what he was looking at.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you think so. I spent a lot of time making getting it to look like this.”</p>
<p>
  <em>She did all of this!?</em>
</p>
<p>“This… this was all you?” Cloud couldn’t help but wonder how one girl was capable of doing some like this in <em>Midgar.</em></p>
<p><em>“</em>Well I can’t take <em>all</em> of the credit. My mom helps me out from time to time. But she’s mostly busy inside of the house all of the time so I do the majority of the work out here. Oh! Speaking of my mom, she should be home by now so you need to come and meet her!” Aerith grabbed his hand and began to pull him but Cloud resisted and escaped her grasp. She looked back at him and saw a look of concern on his face. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Cloud finally connected the dots. She was taking him to her house. Where her <em>mother</em> lived. A harrowing feeling swam around in his gut, telling him that this probably isn’t the best idea.</p>
<p>“You really don’t have to do all this. I don’t wanna bother you’re mom or anything by intruding. I can find someplace el-“</p>
<p>“Oh you worry too much!” She grabs onto his wrist again and he doesn’t resist this time because resisting against Aerith is futile. “We have a guest room so it’ll be fine. She’ll like you, i’m sure of it.”</p>
<p>
  <em>No point in trying to talk her out of it…</em>
</p>
<p>He follows her down the path to her house which looks like an actual house instead of a bunch of metal hastily put together. The thought of just running away from here and not having to bother anyone enters his head but he knows he shouldn’t. Aerith has already done a lot to help him so he figures the least he can do is give her his time.</p>
<p>“Come on in.” She happily says as she holds the door open for him.</p>
<p>Cloud stops in front of the door and lets out a very audible sigh as he begins to walk in.</p>
<p>“I’m home mom!” Aerith calls out to her mother.</p>
<p> Cloud looks to his right to see a woman in the kitchen washing dishes. She has a green long sleeve button up shirt on and is wearing a white apron dress over it.</p>
<p>“Hey baby.” She says as she dries her hand with a rag. “You were out longer than usual today. Did something happ-“</p>
<p>She stops speaking when she turns around and sees Cloud. He notices that Aerith doesn’t really bare any resemblance to her.</p>
<p>
  <em>She must get her looks from her dad</em>
</p>
<p>But what he wishes he hadn’t noticed was the very subtle look that she gave him. One that spoke ‘Who is this guy?’ but not in a curious way.</p>
<p>He knew it. He knew he should have just told Aerith  “No” and walked away. But he couldn’t. For some unknown reason, he just can’t bring himself to tell her no and now he’s here. Standing in her house and being glared at with daggers that can cut through steel.</p>
<p>Cloud has fought Behemoths and Malboros and never felt anything but hostility from them. But Aeriths Mother was a whole new creature he’d have to add to his list of enemy intel. Her gaze made him feel weak. There was only a tiny amount of hostility but it was overshadowed by an abundance of security and solicitousness.</p>
<p>Aerith walks up to her mother and looks back at Cloud.</p>
<p>“So, this is my mom Elmyra.” She says, holding a hand up to gesture at Elmyra. She then looks at Elmyra and gestures a hand at Cloud. “And this is Cloud. A friend I met today. Well… I properly met him today. But I actually met him last night. He was in pretty bad shape so I helped patch him up. He stayed at the church overnight.”</p>
<p>Cloud and Elmyra held a <em>very</em> uncomfortable staring contest with each other for a few seconds and he figured he should break the silence.</p>
<p>“Uh… hi miss.” He greeted while giving a little bow with his head.</p>
<p>The soft laugh coming from Aerith doesn’t help him in the slightest. His cheeks flush.</p>
<p>
  <em>So much for trying to be polite…</em>
</p>
<p><em>“</em>So mom. Cloud here is in a tough situation and needs a place to stay. Is it alright if he can crash in the guest room?” Aerith asks her mother in a tone that sounds confident. As if she already knows Elmyra will say yes.</p>
<p>But the look Elmyra gives Cloud is screaming the exact opposite of “yes.” She’s definitely suspicious of him and he doesn’t blame her. He’s not exactly the nicest looking guy and the nearly 6 foot long sword on his back doesn’t help him. Even so, he should at least try to convince her.</p>
<p>“I-It’s just for one or two nights. Tomorrow I’ll be out in town making gil so I can afford a room at an inn. Then i’ll be out of here.” He quickly states.</p>
<p>
  <em>This isn’t gonna work…</em>
</p>
<p><em>“</em>What? No!” Aerith yelps, walking up to him and getting close. “You can stay here til you have enough to afford an actual apartment. The inns down here in the slums aren’t exactly safe. And i’d feel terrible sending you to one of those shoddy places.”</p>
<p>Elmyra gives an even <em>more</em> disapproving look.</p>
<p>
  <em>Aerith, you’re not helping!</em>
</p>
<p>“Ah…umm…” Cloud mumbles. He’s at loss for words. He doesn’t want to seem like a freeloader who’ll take his sweet time making gil just so he can spend time at this <em>very</em> lovely home that most definitely doesn’t belong in the slums.</p>
<p>Elmyra lets out a heavy sigh.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to listen to her. If you’re more comfortable with staying at an inn, then go ahead. But you can stay here for as long as you need to Cloud.” Elmyra tells Cloud.</p>
<p>She’s lying. He knows it. It’s only because Aerith is there and that he has nowhere to go that she’s allowing him to stay as long as he needs to. But Cloud knows that she wants him out as soon as possible.</p>
<p>“I’ll show to your room Cloud.” Aerith grabs his wrist and drags him up the stairs.</p>
<p>As they traverse up the stairs, Cloud deliberates whether he should be here or not. He surely doesn’t feel like he belongs. Aerith was welcoming him with all her kindness and he’d be a fool if he said he didn’t appreciate it. But Aeriths hospitality was clashing with Elmyras unwelcomeness and if he had to choose a winner, he’d say Elmyra was doing a pretty damn good job.</p>
<p>“This…” she skips over the last step and opens a door to their right. “is your room.”</p>
<p>It’s simple room. A bed at the far end, some drawers and shelves with pictures and other accessories on them and a triangle shaped window just above the bed. It’s better than what the barracks back at Shinra had to offer so he’ll take what he can get.</p>
<p>“Do you not like it?” Aerith inquisitively asks as she notices the lack of emotion or reaction on his face. “I can tidy it up a little more for you if you’d like.”</p>
<p>“Huh? Oh…it’s fine. It’s just…” Elmyra was still on his mind. He knew he shouldn’t be in this room, acting as if he was completely welcome.</p>
<p>A mischievous smile makes its way onto Aeriths face. “What? Did you wanna have a sleepover in <em>my</em> room?”</p>
<p>“What? No! That’s not what I meant. I just…” He groans in frustration since he can’t get the right words out. “Whatever. It’s fine. Thanks.”</p>
<p>He attempts to hide the blush on his cheeks by looking away from Aerith, but as usual, nothing gets past her and now she’s giggling like a little girl.</p>
<p>“Aerith! Can you come down and help me with dinner?” Elmyra calls from downstairs.</p>
<p>“That’s my cue.” She says as she walks back to the door and ceases her laughter. “Take a load off and make yourself at home, kay? See ya in a bit!”</p>
<p>Cloud watches the door shut and is glad to finally be alone with his thoughts. Not that he didn’t enjoy Aeriths company, in fact, he really liked talking to her and he didn’t even know why. But he needed time to think about what he’d do.</p>
<p>As much as he would have loved to stay for the night and thank Aerith for everything she had done for him, he knew he shouldn’t. Elmyra didn’t want him here. She may have been subtle with the looks she was giving him but it didn’t take a genius to figure out she wasn’t fond of Cloud. He wasn’t too sure as to why. Was it because he was SOLDIER? Is she just <em>that </em>protective of Aerith? Did something bad happen in their past that involved Shinra?</p>
<p>Whatever it was, he wasn’t gonna overstay his welcome. He’d have to leave quietly during the night. Even if it meant not saying bye to Aerith.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Elmyra has <em>never </em>asked Aerith to help her cook. If anything, Aerith can’t cook to save her life. The last time she tried, the house nearly burst into flames. Had it not been for the Ice Materia Aerith had in her staff at the time, it’s safe to say her and Elmyra would be homeless. She knew what Elmyra was actually calling her down for.</p>
<p>She was waiting for this. This conversation has been planned out in her head ever since she decided to take Cloud to her abode. She knew that Elmyra wouldn’t take easily to Cloud. With him being a SOLDIER just like Zack was, she was prepared for her mother to instantly act aloof towards the Ex-SOLDIER. And Aerith couldn’t fully blame her mother. After Zack had disappeared to Gaia knows where, Aerith was upset for a while. Everyday she would go to the church for longer than usual, hoping he would show up.  But he never came back.</p>
<p>Now, Aerith only held on to a tiny sliver of hope. She didn’t think he would come back at this point, it’s been 5 years since the last time she saw him and he was quite the flirt, so she wouldn’t be surprised if he ended up finding someone else. But she never thought the chances of him coming back were impossible.</p>
<p>Elmyra just didn’t want her daughter to get hurt again. And Aerith loved her for being such a protective parent.</p>
<p>But she had to let her mother know that she just wanted to help Cloud.</p>
<p>When she arrived at the bottom of the stairs, she saw that Elmyra wasn’t even in the kitchen. She stood by the circular table with her arms crossed and a strict look on her face.</p>
<p>“Aerith…” Elmyra seriously said.</p>
<p>Aerith prepared the script she had in her head and hoped this conversation would go just as she wanted it to.</p>
<p>
  <em>Showtime</em>
</p>
<p>“I know what you’re thinking mom. But I just want to help him. He has nowhere to go and no gil on him. I’d hate to leave him out there where he can get hurt.”</p>
<p>“And how do we know we can believe that? What if he’s some sort of spy for Shinra?”</p>
<p>“No way. I found him all beat up and worn out. They wouldn’t send someone like that.”</p>
<p>“Oh so did this one <em>also</em> fall through the roof of the church as well?”</p>
<p>“Mom I found him stumbling around near the church. He couldn’t even talk. He doesn’t even remember what happened to him.”</p>
<p>Aerith could see that Elmyra wasn’t becoming any more convinced.</p>
<p>“This sounds <em>very</em> suspicious Aerith. His story is all over the place.” Elmyra sternly said.</p>
<p>“I know but… I just trust him. He’s a good guy. I’ve been talking to him the whole day and I don’t feel any sort of malice coming from him.” Aerith told her.</p>
<p>“Feel?” Her mother questioned.</p>
<p>“It’s like…a Cetra thing, ya know?”</p>
<p>“So you’re ‘Cetra’ instincts are telling you that you can trust him?”</p>
<p>“I guess?” Aerith didn’t know everything she could do or how all of her abilities worked but one of them allowed her to sense peoples nature. She wasn’t sure how to describe it but it was similar to an Aura. Some people had Auras that felt peaceful and calming while others had Auras that made Aerith want to stay far away from them.</p>
<p>Clouds Aura was…a whole different story. He was the most odd person she’d ever encountered. She could sense that there was a good hearted person in Cloud and that told her everything that she needed to know but deep down there was also something else. Cloud was <em>very</em> confused. About what, she didn’t know. She’s not even sure that he himself knows. But from what she could feel, he was lost. It almost felt…sorrowful.</p>
<p>She didn’t just wanna help Cloud out physically. She wanted to help him mentally as well. She wanted to help him find himself. Whatever that meant.</p>
<p>Elmyra exhales in defeat.</p>
<p>“Fine. If you insist.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Victory!</em>
</p>
<p>“Thanks for understanding mom. You’re the best.” Aerith said with relief. She begins to walk away but it seems the conversation isn’t over.</p>
<p>“Aerith.” Her mother called to her.</p>
<p>She turns around to see that Elmyra still hasn’t moved from where she previously was.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Do you have any <em>other</em> intentions with him?”</p>
<p>Aerith let’s out a very long sigh.</p>
<p>
  <em>I should have expected this as well.</em>
</p>
<p>“I just met him today mom. Nothing’s gonna happen. Promise.” Aerith insisted.</p>
<p>“Are you sure? Because he looks awfully similar to-</p>
<p>“Mom, please! Can’t you just trust me?” Aerith had to stop her from what she was about to say.</p>
<p>It’s true that he did look eerily similar to Zack. It was uncanny. He even had some of the same gestures. And she’d be lying if she were to say that she didn’t feel a slight attraction towards him due to the similarities. But she didn’t want things to be like that. She wouldn’t want to get romantically involved with someone just because they reminded her of the first guy she ever had feelings for. It would be wrong to use someone like that.</p>
<p>Plus, who’s to say that anything would happen between her and Cloud anyway?</p>
<p>Elmyra put her hands on the sides of Aeriths arms and looked at her with concern.</p>
<p>“I just don’t want you to get hurt again.” She softly said.</p>
<p>Aerith grabbed both of her mothers wrist to reassure her.</p>
<p>“It’ll be fine mom. Promise.” Aerith gave her a comforting smile.</p>
<p>“If you say so.” Elmyra says as she lets her daughter go. She turns around and heads back to the kitchen to prepare dinner.</p>
<p>“Oh! Mom. Do we have pasta by any chance?” Aerith asks.</p>
<p>“Um…” Elmyra mumbles as she checks the cabinet. “We do. Why? Hungry for some?”</p>
<p>“I’m hungry for anything. But I think we should give Cloud a warm welcome though.” She tells her mother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>About 30 minutes later dinner was ready. Aerith ran up the stairs to get Cloud and was curious as to what someone like him did in his free time. Did he work out? Maybe he was secretly a bookworm who liked to read? Would he be doing something that would give her ammunition to tease him even more?</p>
<p>The possibilities made her excited and tingly.</p>
<p>Or should she knock? No, that wouldn’t be necessary. Cloud was a strange fellow but he certainly wouldn’t be doing anything like <em>that.</em></p>
<p>She grabs the knob and pushes the door open to see…</p>
<p>Nothing. He was doing absolutely nothing. He lay on the bed with his hands behind his head, one leg straight and the other perched on his foot, looking at the ceiling.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well that’s… incredibly disappointing.</em>
</p>
<p>“Cloud?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” He turned his head to look her way.</p>
<p>“Have you just been looking at the ceiling for 30 minutes?”</p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p>She sighed. Not only would she have to help Cloud find himself, she’d also have to help him find out how to not bore himself to death.</p>
<p>“You’re gonna be a piece of work aren’t you?” She jested.</p>
<p>“What’s that suppose to mean?” He asked in self defense.</p>
<p>Aerith couldn’t stop the laugh that came out of her.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it. Dinner’s ready. Come on down!” She told him.</p>
<p>Cloud got up and followed her down to the dining room. She wondered if SOLDIERS also had mako enhanced smelling because she could hear Cloud sniffing the smell of the food like he was a wild dog.</p>
<p>“Is that…?” Cloud trailed off.</p>
<p>
  <em>Bingo.</em>
</p>
<p>“Earlier today you said you liked Pasta, right Cloud?” It was more of a statement than a question. “So we cooked you up something special.”</p>
<p>When they arrived at the dining room they were greeted to the sight of three big plentiful plates of pasta on the table. She whirled to see Clouds reaction and it was just what she was hoping for.</p>
<p>His mouth wasn’t smiling, it rarely ever did, but his eyes were unquestionably filled with contentment. And that’s just what she wanted to see. A glimpse at the Cloud that he was trying to hide behind his “I’m a badass” exterior.</p>
<p>“I knew you’d love it.” She giggled as she pulled out a chair for him. “So let’s eat ourselves stupid shall we?”</p>
<p>Cloud sauntered over to the table and Aerith could see a small smile on his face. Not just on one corner of lips, but <em>both.</em> A full smile. She’d seen him give one sided smirks, heard him give little chuckles and even got him to banter with her a little throughout the day but that smile was easily the best thing she got out of him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Mission accomplished.</em>
</p>
<p>“You should smile more. It’s cute.” She cooed, making sure her mother couldn’t hear.</p>
<p>The smile immediately left his face and was replaced by a frown and a growing blush.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p>
<p>She wasn’t even trying to tease him. She genuinely meant what she had said. But Cloud was one of those people you had to be more subtle with if you wanted to fully get him to come out of his shell. And she’d do just that.</p>
<p>This didn’t mean the teasing would go away though. Absolutely not. That was a staple of hers and it was going nowhere.</p>
<p>“Anyways, let’s eat.” She pulled out a chair for herself and sat.</p>
<p>She took a long sniff of the food before her and lets out a delightful hum. “This smells <em>delicious </em>mom. Probably tastes even better. Right Cloud?”</p>
<p>This was another part of her plan. She needed to get him to talk and be more social. Especially if she wanted him and Elmyra to get along. She knew it would take a bit, but she was sure could manage it.</p>
<p>“Um, right.” He swiftly answered.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you think so.” Elmyra said as she walked over to the table with drinks in hand. She set them down one by one.</p>
<p>And now for the real challenge of the night. Making sure this feast wouldn’t be insanely awkward. Even though Aerith had talked to her mother, it was clear Elmyra still held distant feelings towards Cloud.</p>
<p>Elmyra sat down at the table and began to eat. Cloud followed after. Aerith looked back and forth between the two of them and saw that they were <em>very</em> occupied with their food. As if trying to avoid eye contact or conversation.</p>
<p>Just as expected.</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ve got my work cut out for me…</em>
</p>
<p>She’d never give up on these two though. She had one job and it was to make sure they got along. And she’d do it, no matter how long it took.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ve never been so proud. The man you’ve become. Women must be hounding you day and night.” Claudia ascertained.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Not really.” Cloud informed her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You know there’s all kinds of temptations in the big city. I’d feel a lot better if I knew you’d found a good girl—one who’d make sure you didn’t get into trouble.” She advised.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I can take care of myself.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Claudia didn’t stop. “An older, more mature girl that could keep you on the straight and narrow—and tell you when you’re being a silly goose.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>That’s the perfect type for you i’d say.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Cloud slowly opened his eyes as he woke up from the odd dream. No, not a dream. He remembered that conversation with his mother. It was when he went on a mission to Nibelheim.</p>
<p>With <em>him.</em></p>
<p>Back when…</p>
<p>He shook his head and emptied his mind of those memories. It was something he’d rather not think about ever again.</p>
<p>But the dream still lingered in his head. Cloud thought the idea of him ever being able to love or maintain a relationship was laughable. He’d only ever had feelings for one girl before, and now she was dead. If he had been able to do more she <em>wouldn’t </em>be dead.</p>
<p>He couldn’t have the luxury of being able to live a normal life with someone. He thought he didn’t deserve it. The best thing for him to do was stay on his own and avoid getting involved with too many people. To make sure no one else got hurt because of him. And that’s exactly what he was gonna do.</p>
<p>He glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was nearing midnight. Aerith and Elmyra would probably be asleep by now so he decided it was time to leave.</p>
<p>He felt bad just leaving them without any word. After everything they’d done for him, even if Elmyra had been a little cold towards him, he was still grateful that she allowed him to stay, although it was against her wishes. He wouldn’t overstay his welcome though.</p>
<p>He knew there was a reason as to why Elmyra was looking at him like she did. He wouldn’t be surprised if it had anything to do with him being in SOLDIER. If something had happened to her and Aerith in the past that had to do with a SOLDIER that made Elmyra look at him like <em>that</em>, then he knew he shouldn’t impose any longer. It was time for him to go.</p>
<p>He silently made his way over to the door hoping to not wake anyone up, albeit it didn’t take much effort. His days in SOLDIER had taught him everything he needed to know about stealth.</p>
<p>What those days didn’t teach him however was how to quietly open a door that was completely made of wood and had <em>very</em> old hinges that were completely rusted. Aerith was in the room right next to him and she was remarkably perceptive. This escape mission would have two outcomes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>1 – He successfully gets out without getting caught and goes to who knows where.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>2 – Aerith catches him in the act and he gets scolded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He almost wanted to get caught on purpose. Just so Aerith could come out and make him stay. Why he felt like this, he didn’t understand. But he wouldn’t be selfish. If Elmyra wanted him gone and if it was for Aeriths sake then he would grant her that wish.</p>
<p>He grabbed the knob of the door and slowly turned it. He slowly pulls and-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>CREA-</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit!</em>
</p>
<p>It was <em>loud. </em>He would have to open it as little as possible and slip through if he wanted to avoid facing Aeriths wrath.</p>
<p>One more pull.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>CREA-</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He stopped pulling when he had enough space to slip through. The decision to leave the door open is a no brainer if he wants to get out in one piece. Now all he had to do was-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>CLANG!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cloud stopped in his tracks and looked down at his feet. Right in front of him was a metal bucket he had just kicked over. And the sound it made could not have been <em>any</em> louder.</p>
<p>
  <em>You have got be fucking with me…</em>
</p>
<p>He took another look in front of him and noticed that the area between his and Aeriths room was a mess. Buckets, stools, brooms, trash bins and even chairs were all over the place.</p>
<p>Cloud wasn’t stupid. It was very obvious that all of these items were deliberately placed. After being with Aerith all day and observing her antics, this was something he should have expected.</p>
<p>
  <em>She boobytrapped me…</em>
</p>
<p>And he fell <em>righ</em>t into it.</p>
<p>He heard footsteps coming from her room and hurriedly thought of an excuse in his head. She opened the door, stepped out and glared right into his eyes. Her face had a look of disappointment assorted with hurt.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?” She softly questioned.</p>
<p>“Uh…the bathroom.” He tried to save himself and he thought he might have succeeded until…</p>
<p>“Really? With your sword?” She crossed her arms.</p>
<p>
  <em>Damn…</em>
</p>
<p>“Well… we are in the slums. Can never be too careful.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck I sound stupid.</em>
</p>
<p>Aerith let’s out a sigh and walks towards him.</p>
<p>“Cloud. Why are you leaving?” She earnestly asks, voice laced with sadness.</p>
<p>
  <em>Might as well just be honest.</em>
</p>
<p>“Look, I appreciate everything you’ve done for me. Really. But…” He attempted to find the right words because he knew convincing Aerith to let him go would not be feasible. “I shouldn’t stay any longer. She didn’t say anything but it’s clear that your mom isn’t fond of me. You may have thought she would have liked me but she clearly doesn’t. So I should get out of her hair as soon as I can.”</p>
<p>“Cloud, I’m gonna admit, I only said that she’d like you just to convince you to come in. I just didn’t wanna leave you out there.” She explained.</p>
<p>“So you lied to me.” He felt hurt.</p>
<p>“Yes and I’m sorry okay? I know was wrong for that. Look, how about I make it up to you tomorrow?” Aerith consoled him like he was a little kid. That <em>really </em>bothered him.</p>
<p>“You don’t have treat me like i’m a child you know.” He sternly told her. “I’m leaving.”</p>
<p>“Well with the way you’re acting, you’re as stubborn as one.”</p>
<p>“And you <em>aren’t </em>stubborn?” He rebuked.</p>
<p>“Touché. I won’t argue with that.” Aerith didn’t try and deny him. “You’re right. I am stubborn. We <em>both</em> are.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re right. I’m stubborn. Which is why i’m still gonna leave.” Cloud began to walk forward.</p>
<p>“And i’m even <em>more</em> stubborn which is why I won’t let you!” She argues as she marches towards him.</p>
<p>He has two choices. Plow right through Aerith and get out, or succumb to her advances and get trapped in a corner. He can’t bring himself to touch her though, knowing he can accidentally hurt her with his strength.</p>
<p>So he finds himself pushed up against the wall with Aerith <em>uncomfortably </em>close to him. She had both of her hands planted on the wall on each side of him. He can’t hide the blush invading his cheeks. Hell even she’s blushing to. But she’s not backing down.</p>
<p>And neither will he.</p>
<p>“You can’t just keep me trapped in your house against my own will you know. Pretty sure that’s illegal.” He states. If persuading her takes all night, then he’ll be patient.</p>
<p>She’s taken aback by what he said.</p>
<p>
  <em>Got her.</em>
</p>
<p>“Okay fine. You’re right about that. But Cloud...Please. I just want to help you.” Her voice is filled with nothing but genuineness. Her eyes, boring into his, show only passion and concern. And he can’t help but wonder why?</p>
<p>Why does she want to help him so badly?</p>
<p>“Why do you care so much?” He asks. “I’m not your responsibility or anything.”</p>
<p>Aerith still looks at him with her glowing green eyes. Those eyes. The way they look at him makes him feel vulnerable. But not in a bad way. Not in a way that makes him feel like he’s susceptible to being attacked. It’s in a way that makes him feel like he can say anything to her. That he can diverge from how he usually is and just be upfront.</p>
<p>And he’s not sure if he likes it or not.</p>
<p>“I know you’re not my responsibility. But everyday, I go out into town and help people with the smallest things. I don’t have to help them but I do. And then I find you and its…” She halts and takes a second to think. Then she looks up at him with sincere eyes. “I’m gonna be honest Cloud. I feel like I <em>have</em> to help you. There’s something about you that’s…different. So if I let you go down those stairs and go out of this house, I won’t be happy with myself. So please<em>. </em>Just…consider it.”</p>
<p>Now she’s doing something completely different with her face. Her eyes are open wide, brows pinched together and she’s <em>pouting.</em> He swears her pupils even dilated and her eyes are glistening. Whatever the hell she’s doing, it’s dangerous. </p>
<p>And it’s working.</p>
<p>Her eyes are practically begging him to stay and he doesn’t know if he can deny her. Not with the way she’s looking at him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Damn it…</em>
</p>
<p>“Fine. You win.” He says and turns his head to the side to admit defeat.</p>
<p>She lets out a sigh of relief. “Thank you Cloud. Now please, get some rest. I’m sure you wanna sleep on a soft bed instead of on the ground anyways, right?”</p>
<p>“I guess you’re not wrong.” He admits.</p>
<p>“Good.” She giggles while ushering him into his room. He takes a look back at her and she’s looking at him with those genuine, sweet eyes again. “Goodnight Cloud.”</p>
<p>“…Goodnight Aerith.”</p>
<p>She smiles and softly shuts the door.</p>
<p>He takes the large sword off his back and lays it against the wall, with no intention of leaving this time.</p>
<p>
  <em>Guess this is where i’m stuck for the time being.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>But you’re happy because you like being around her.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn’t know what the hell he just heard but it sent a shiver down his spine. It was his voice but it wasn’t at the same time. And he doesn’t know what it’s talking it about. At least he wants to pretend that he doesn’t. He just doesn’t want to admit the truth.</p>
<p>He ignores it for the time being and lays back on the bed, closing his eyes. Dozens of thoughts flood his mind. Some important, some trivial.</p>
<p>But one things keeps bothering him.</p>
<p>
  <em>How the hell did she do that thing with her eyes?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I like to think that Zack taught Aerith how to flawlessly pull off puppy eyes lol. This chapter may have been a little boring but fun stuff should be coming up next time around. </p>
<p>Also very random, but when writing this chapter I realized Aerith doesn’t have a bathroom in her house. There’s a door by the kitchen that I assume is Elmyras room since the two rooms on the second story are Aeriths room and the guest room. And then there’s the balcony. So I can only ask, WHERE DO AERITH AND ELMYRA PEE? </p>
<p>Excuse my rambling.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Language of Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanna thank everyone who’s left kudos and comments and have given me support so far. I’ve seen some familiar names/authors of other fics I’ve read and that makes me extremely happy but also anxious cause now I feel like I really can’t mess up lol. (Can I say that y’all write some good ass stories?)</p>
<p>This chapter was originally supposed to be longer but I ended up getting carried away with some of the scenes and added so much that if I put in everything that was supposed to be here this chapter would have gotten to maybe around 15k words.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cloud was never the type of guy to wake up early in the morning. If the average amount of sleep for a regular adult was 7 to 9 hours, that equated to about 9 to 11 hours for Cloud. The thought of being able to catch his daily dose of Zs on a bed, which he’s not even sure when the last time he slept on one was, made him delighted.</p>
<p>Unfortunately he was only able to get the regular 7 to 9 hours. The other 2 hours he so desperately yearned for were snatched from him by a very gleeful presence that came barging in from the next room over.</p>
<p>That gleeful presence was called Aerith Gainsborough.</p>
<p>Cloud should have known Aerith would be an early riser. And a very annoying one at that.</p>
<p>“Time to get up mister. We’ve got a long day ahead of us don’t we?” She cheerfully asked the sleeping grouch.</p>
<p>
  <em>How can someone possibly be so energetic at this time?</em>
</p>
<p>Cloud groaned and rolled over to face the wall instead of her.</p>
<p>“I think you’ve gotten enough of your beauty sleep Cloud.” She continued to bother him.</p>
<p>“And you <em>clearly</em> haven’t.” He retorted.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh shit.</em>
</p>
<p>Cloud just realized he had inadvertently called Aerith ugly.</p>
<p>He quickly sat up and looked up at her to apologize.</p>
<p>“Wait no that’s not what I meant! I was just trying to-“ His attempt to apologize came tumbling down quickly when he began to fumble over his words. “Shit…”</p>
<p>Aerith gave him an unexpected reaction when she began to giggle. She didn’t smack him, scold him or stomp out of the room in anger. She <em>giggled.</em></p>
<p><em>“</em>Hmmmm,” Aerith hummed. She gained that playful and mischievous look in her eyes that forced Cloud to prepare himself for whatever shenanigans she was about to pull. “So if that’s not what you meant, then you think I look pretty right now?”</p>
<p>How the hell was he supposed to answer this question?</p>
<p>
  <strong>You think she looks beautiful.</strong>
</p>
<p>There it was. That voice at the back of his head again. The one that kept telling him things that couldn’t be true.</p>
<p>Even if it was true there was no way he could tell that to her. They’d only met the previous day.</p>
<p>“That’s not what I meant either. I-“ He quickly shut up when he saw a frown replace the smile on Aeriths face.</p>
<p>
  <em>Huh?</em>
</p>
<p>“So you do think I’m ugly then?” She pouted.</p>
<p>He hated that look on her face. He needed to save this situation <em>quick.</em></p>
<p>“W-Wait no! You’re not ugly, you’re-“ After nearly spouting something he didn’t want to say he clamped his mouth shut. That didn’t stop the jocular look from returning to Aerith’s face.</p>
<p>She clasped her hands behind her back and bent over to his level on the bed, getting way too close, and looked him in his eyes. “You didn’t finish your sentence Cloud. <em>What were you gonna say?”</em></p>
<p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He whirled his head to the side to avoid facing her.</p>
<p>“Oh I’m sure you do. It went something like ‘You’re not ugly, you’re-‘ and then you stopped. C’mon Cloud, tell me. What is it you were gonna say?” The frisky fire in her eyes grew larger with every passing second and so did the blush on Clouds face. How many times had this girl made him blush in the past 24 hours? Far too many.</p>
<p>Aerith was <em>merciless.</em></p>
<p>Cloud groaned in frustration. There was absolutely no way he was going to give her what she wanted so he decided the best route out of this was to change the subject. “What are you waking me up so early for?”</p>
<p>Thankfully Aerith decided to drop it but that didn’t cease her laughter. She really was a handful.</p>
<p>“Breakfast is ready and I’m pretty sure you don’t wanna eat a cold Omelette. Plus, isn’t it best to get started on all your Merc stuff early? You could make more gil by the end of the day.” She advised.</p>
<p>She had a good point. If he wanted to get out of Elmyra’s hair it would be best for him to get started as soon as possible so he could rack up as much gil as he could during the day.</p>
<p>“Fine. You have a good point.” He muttered, getting up and grabbing the large sword off of the wall so he could attach it to the magnet.</p>
<p>“Great! I’ll meet you downstairs.” She scurried off to the kitchen like a little kid.</p>
<p>Aerith was…confusing. Despite being the most chaotic presence he’d ever encountered, she was also the most mysterious. The questions she was asking at the church yesterday were nothing short of odd. She clearly had lied when she told him she was only curious.</p>
<p>He’d declared that it was none of his business but after spending the whole day with her, he couldn’t help but be curious as to what was going on through her head at times. Or maybe she <em>was</em> just plain crazy. He even caught her talking to the flowers after all. Not that it was exactly strange for a florist to talk to the flowers they grew. He figured it would be like talking to one of your pets.</p>
<p>But Aerith sounded like she was quite literally having a full blown conversation with them. She must have thought she was being quiet enough so that Cloud wouldn’t be able to hear, but nothing got past his enhanced hearing.</p>
<p>He thought it best to not judge though. After all, everyone had their own weird little quirk to them so if Aerith liked pretending to talk with flowers then so be it.</p>
<p>On his way down to the dining room his nose was bombarded with the mouthwatering scent of eggs, cheese, butter, and dozens of vegetables. If there was one thing that Elmyra was good at doing besides making Cloud feel pitiful, it was cooking. The Pasta she and Aerith had made last night left him with an amazing aftertaste that lingered on his tastebuds for hours. This Omelette must have been something special as well.</p>
<p>“Glad you could make it sleepyhead,” Aerith joked, pretending she hadn’t just woke him up.</p>
<p>“Hah-Hah,” Cloud mockingly laughed as he strolled to the table and took in what lay before him. A juicy 10 inch omelette with too many different ingredients to list with the fingers on both hands. <em>Damn </em>did it look good.</p>
<p>He didn’t miss the way Elmyra quickly glanced up at him and back down to her plate. Her eyes didn’t have the exact same sense of hostility they held the previous night but Cloud could see that she still held some doubt.</p>
<p>He took his seat and began to wonder if this meal was going to play out just as awkwardly as last night or worse. He could tell what Aerith was trying to do during dinner last night and to say it worked would be an exaggeration. Aerith did about 80 percent of the talking while Cloud and Elmyra contributed to the conversation very few times.</p>
<p>Cloud felt bad for Aerith. She was trying so hard to make sure he and Elmyra got along but it didn’t seem to work out very well. It’s not that he didn’t want to see eye to eye with Elmyra. It’s that Elmyra didn’t seem to have any interest in seeing the good in him. For whatever reason he didn’t know and it was probably best if he didn’t. But he didn’t think he could blame her.</p>
<p>After seeing what truly went on behind the scenes at Shinra, Cloud immediately strayed away from the corporation. He’d never forget the face of that…thing in the pod at the Nibelheim reactor that used to once be human. Shinra held deep and dark secrets he shouldn’t know and now that he thinks about it, he’s not even sure why he does know and why the mega corporation would let him go with such information.</p>
<p>If Elmyra somehow caught word of what went on at Shinra, then he wouldn’t fault her for how she behaved around him. It was completely understandable.</p>
<p>“So Cloud,” Aerith spoke, mitigating the silence at the table. “What kind of jobs do you plan on taking?”</p>
<p>Now<em> this</em> was something that Cloud could effortlessly talk about.</p>
<p>“Mostly small things that’ll make me a decent amount of gil. Monster hunts, fetching materials and deliveries. Things such as that. I can probably move on to bigger things once I get used to being around here and get settled.” Cloud responded with ease. It was astonishing how much he could say when the conversation was about something he was familiar with.</p>
<p>“Hmmm,” Aerith thrummed. A bright look appeared in her eyes. “Deliveries huh?”</p>
<p>“Yup.” Cloud didn’t like where this was going.</p>
<p>“I’ve got the <em>perfect</em> job for you then. You’ll love it.” She cheerfully told him.</p>
<p>Something told Cloud that he most definitely wasn’t going to love whatever job Aerith had for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three finished their breakfast about 15 minutes later. Aerith helped Elmyra clean up and wash dishes while Cloud stood around, waiting to hear about the job Aerith had for him. He noticed they were quietly conversing but he couldn’t hear due to the sound of the running sink water. Not that he needed to hear. It wasn’t his business after all.</p>
<p>When the two were done cleaning, Aerith came up to Cloud and whispered in his ear. “Meet me up in my room when you’re done.”</p>
<p>Cloud didn’t get a chance to ask her what she meant before she dashed up the stairs and to her room.</p>
<p>
  <em>When I’m done with what?</em>
</p>
<p>“Cloud.” Elmyra calls his name. He turns around to see her standing just a few feet behind him. Her eyes are more calm this time around but she still looked tense. “I want to talk to you.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p>
<p>Cloud hoped he would be able to avoid a 1 on 1 conversation with Elmyra anytime soon but at the same time he knew this needed to happen. It was inevitable.</p>
<p>“Oh…ok.” He slowly approached Elmyra but didn’t get too close.</p>
<p>“Alright then.” Elmyra sighs. “I…may have not been saying anything but I’m sure you’ve noticed I’ve been acting a little…detached towards you.</p>
<p>Cloud nodded.</p>
<p>“And I apologize for that. But I must have you understand that there are reasons why I’m the way I am.” Elmyra explained. Cloud gave her his full attention. Anything to make her feel like she was being understood. “I can’t go into specifics but I’ve always been very protective of Aerith for reasons. She’s an adult and her own person so I won’t say anything she might not want you to know. Maybe she’ll tell you someday. She seems to trust you a lot, so I guess…you have some of my trust as well.”</p>
<p>“That’s… good to know.” Cloud affirmed her.</p>
<p>“And Cloud.” A look of concern was now in Elmyra’s eyes. “Aerith…is different. So when she goes out there with you today, watch after her. Please.”</p>
<p>
  <em>She’s different?</em>
</p>
<p>Cloud wanted to ask what Elmyra had meant by that but he assumed it was one of those things Aerith would have to tell him on her own. <em>If</em> she would ever tell him anything.</p>
<p>“I understand Ms. Gainsborough.” He politely nodded his head to let her know she had his respect.</p>
<p>“Just Elmyra. Please.” She requested.</p>
<p>“Right.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m sure Aerith is waiting for you. Don’t keep her waiting.” Their chat was over and Elmyra turned around and headed back to the kitchen.</p>
<p>On his way to Aerith’s room, Cloud wondered if her odd behavior the previous day had something to do with what Elmyra could have been talking about. But he couldn’t make any correlation as to how her questions about his sword and other 1<sup>st</sup> Class SOLDIERS could make her “different.” Only one explanation came to mind.</p>
<p>He noticed that her father wasn’t around. Maybe he was also a SOLDIER who happened to have a similar sword? Was she worried about him? Cloud thought this could have been it but he didn’t remember any 1<sup>st</sup> Class SOLDIER with the name Gainsborough attached to him.</p>
<p>The only 1<sup>st</sup> Class SOLDIERS that existed were him, Angeal Hewley, another he couldn’t remember the name of, and Sephiroth.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sephiroth.</em>
</p>
<p>The War Hero. <em>His</em> Hero. The SOLDIER he looked up to so much and idolized, thinking he could be like him someday.</p>
<p>He wanted to vomit just thinking about that scumbag. Never had Cloud felt so betrayed and deceived by someone. Someone who he thought could be a role model for so many kids who had aspiring dreams of joining SOLDIER, just like him. The thought of him made Cloud angry beyond belief.</p>
<p>Cloud shook all thoughts of Sephiroth out of his head. The only solution he could come to was the other 1<sup>st</sup> Class who he couldn’t remember the name of. But the chances that it was Aerith’s father seemed unlikely. Maybe he had it all wrong. Was he overthinking this? Was there another 1<sup>st</sup> Class that had slipped his mind?</p>
<p>When he tried to think that familiar pain entered his head again but it felt different this time. If Cloud had to describe what he was feeling, it was like something was slowly pulling the crevices of his brain apart and separating his lobes. It <em>hurt. A lot.</em></p>
<p>But there was still something. Something Cloud was hearing. A…voice?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(<em>Me and Cloud here are both backwater experts. Oh yeah!)</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Wh…Who?</em>
</p>
<p>The pain abruptly stopped and nearly caused Cloud to tumble down the stairs before he caught himself on the railing. He had to take a few moments to steady himself and wonder what on Gaia had just happened to him.</p>
<p>That voice. He’d never heard it before but…there was something about it that made his stomach drop. A massive feeling of guilt poured over him and he didn’t know why. He hated it. He wanted it go away so badly but it remained.</p>
<p>The guilt quickly turned into anger. He was tired of it. The voices messing with his head. Playing with his emotions like he was some sort of toy. </p>
<p>Cloud remembered that Aerith was waiting for him and quickly pushes all of those thoughts back into his head, albeit it wasn’t very easy. He knew it’d probably bother him for the remainder of the day.</p>
<p>When he arrived at the top of the stairs he saw that Aerith’s door was closed. Having a sense of privacy, <em>unlike</em> <em>her</em>, he knocked.</p>
<p>“Come in!” Aerith cheerfully called from inside of the room.</p>
<p>He opened and saw Aerith rummaging under her bed, presumably looking for something.</p>
<p>“Ah, there they are!” She excitedly said as she pulled out two flower baskets from under the bed. She gets up and jogs toward Cloud, pushing one of the baskets towards him. “You take this one.”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Cloud mumbled. What was he supposed to do with it?</p>
<p>“Take it!” Aerith urged pushing the basket right in front of his face.</p>
<p>“Ugh…” Cloud groaned and held out his hand so she could hand it to him. “What exactly am I taking a basket for?”</p>
<p>“You said you do fetching and delivering right?”</p>
<p>“That I did.”</p>
<p>“Welp, we’re gonna go fetch some flowers from the garden and go deliver ‘em. That sound good?”</p>
<p>Cloud sighed. “It’ll cost you.”</p>
<p>“Oh I’m well aware. Which reminds me, what do you think about being a bodyguard?” She inquired.</p>
<p>If Cloud were comfortable with showing more emotion, he would have burst out laughing at the question. He had patience but not that much patience.</p>
<p>“I don’t know about all that. A little too high maintenance for me.” </p>
<p>“Okay but you won’t be bodyguarding just anyone mister,” she began to twirl as if she were presenting herself. “You’ll be bodyguarding <em>me.”</em></p>
<p><em>“</em>Yup, like I said. High maintenance.” Cloud quipped. He resolved to not let her have the upper hand in these playful chats of theirs. One of these times, he <em>would</em> come out the winner.</p>
<p>“Hmph!” She playfully hit his shoulder. “You say that like you aren’t a piece of work.”</p>
<p>“Don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m a pretty quiet guy.”</p>
<p>“And that’s exactly the problem. I can’t get you to say a sentence that consist of more than ten words most of the time. It’s honestly a miracle when you talk for more than five seconds long.”</p>
<p>“Well I think I was doing pretty okay during breakfast.” Cloud thought back to her earlier request. He didn’t think bodyguarding would necessarily be too bad if it was someone he already knew. Plus, this would give him the opportunity to see her use her staff and flaunt those moves she said she was so good at.</p>
<p><strong>You</strong> <strong>know you just wanna spend more time with her.</strong></p>
<p>He would have to ignore whatever that pest in his head was. It was pissing him off, acting like it knew him better than he knew himself.</p>
<p>“If you want me to be a bodyguard it’s gonna cost a lot more than usual,” He had to let her know he wasn’t cheap. If anything, he was probably gonna be the best guy around these slums for a while.</p>
<p>“A <em>lot</em> huh?” For the umpteenth time that day, a troublesome smile planted itself onto Aerith and that fire in her eyes returned. “One date ought to do it.”</p>
<p>Cloud froze.</p>
<p>
  <em>Did she just say a date?</em>
</p>
<p>“Wha…?” Cloud once again found himself stumped. If he had a gil for every time Aerith has been able to make him act like a teenager who’s never interacted with a girl before, he would probably be able to rent a room at an inn already.</p>
<p>“Alright then, I think it’s time to go. Those flowers won’t fetch themselves,” Aerith didn’t let Cloud finish his deficient sentence as she urged him out of her room. She placed the basket in the crook of her arm and glanced at Cloud. “Well? Shall we?”</p>
<p>“Let’s,” Cloud led the way down the stairs, while loosely holding the basket in his hands. He couldn’t believe the things this girl was capable of making him do. He didn’t even bother to say no sometimes. He just went along with it.</p>
<p>
  <strong>You don’t want to upset her.</strong>
</p>
<p>“Mom, me and Cloud are gonna head out for the day. We’ll be back later,” Aerith told Elmyra.</p>
<p>“Alright now. Be safe you two,” Elmyra snuck a look at Cloud that he understood immediately. He recalled Elmyra telling him to watch after Aerith, for reasons still unknown to him. He gave her a nod to assure her and stepped outside of the house. The floral scent overwhelmed his nose but he didn’t mind. It was delightful. Aerith ran ahead of him and led the way into the glamorous garden.</p>
<p>“So Cloud. Tell me. What do you like about flowers?” Aerith asked as they crossed over the wooden makeshift bridge.</p>
<p>“Not much to be honest. They’re all the same to me,” He answered. It was the truth. They may have smelled nice and looked appealing but at the end of the day they were just a whole bunch of pretty colors on a stem.</p>
<p>“Aw, don’t lie to me. I saw how you were looking at the lilies yesterday. You gotta think something of ‘em.”</p>
<p>“Well…they smell nice. And they’re pretty I guess,” Cloud didn’t realize that she would use those words against him.</p>
<p>“<em>Pretty</em> huh?” She teasingly looked over her shoulder as she walked. “Is that the word you were trying to call me this morning?”</p>
<p>He felt his face heat up instantly. Aerith truly was ruthless. “No I- Can we just pick the damn flowers already?”</p>
<p>Aerith didn’t bother to suppress the fit of giggles that came out of her. She seemed to thrive in making Cloud a stuttering mess. He wishes he could return the favor by doing the same to her, to let her know how it feels, but that requires Cloud to say something flirtatious. And if Cloud knows anything about himself, it’s that he has no experience with that whatsoever.</p>
<p>“So, they smell nice and they’re pretty,” Aerith repeated Cloud’s words as she stifled her laughter. “Is that it?”</p>
<p>Cloud sighed, letting his pettiness drift away for now. “Is there anything else to like about ‘em? They’re just plants.”</p>
<p>“Well one of the things I find beautiful about them is that a lot of flowers hold their own meanings.” Aerith ran over to a patch of white flowers that looked like they had a dark eye in the center of the petals. “Like these Anemones for example. They symbolize anticipation and are known to bring luck and protect against evil.”</p>
<p>“And you believe that?”</p>
<p>“The part where they symbolize anticipation? Yup. The bringing luck and protecting part? As great as that would be it’s not like sticking one of these behind your ear will stop anything from attacking you. But that’s not the point. They don’t actually have to do everything they’re told to do. They’re just supposed to convey a message. Especially messages that people feel can’t be said aloud. That’s the beauty of Floriography.”</p>
<p>Aerith was in her element right now and Cloud could do nothing but give her his full attention. She seemed so passionate about these flowers and they’re so called “meanings.” It was intriguing watching her talk so fervently about something.</p>
<p>“So are we taking these then?” Cloud asked her.</p>
<p>“Oh I’m not touching these with my bare hands. Having dermatitis isn’t very fun so I won’t be making that same mistake again. Plus, I forgot my gloves in the house. But it looks like someone <em>else</em> has gloves on right now.” Aerith held her basket out. “So pick plenty for both of us will ya?”</p>
<p>Cloud groaned and crouched so he could do as the florist said. “Yes ma’am.”</p>
<p>After he was done they continued to walk through the garden. Cloud couldn’t deny that he was interested in what some of these other flowers could have symbolized. It was slightly embarrassing for him to ask however since this wasn’t his scene. <em>At all.</em></p>
<p>He spotted a certain type that interested him. It had a plethora of small red petals and a yellow center.</p>
<p>
  <em>Here goes…</em>
</p>
<p>“Aerith,” He called out her. She turned around and looked at him curiously. “What’s the meaning of these?”</p>
<p>Her eyes lit up with excitement. She ran towards him. “Are you interested in the flowers all of a sudden?”</p>
<p>The way she asked him left him surprised. He expected her to tease him but she seemed genuinely happy that he took an interest in the flowers. It was…</p>
<p>
  <strong>Cute.</strong>
</p>
<p>“Um… I’m just curious I guess,” He couldn’t get the way she was looking at him out of his head. She had a beaming smile on her face and her eyes held the excitement of a little kid. He felt a little flip in his stomach. It was an unfamiliar feeling.</p>
<p>“Well, that works for me,” Aerith crouched to get close to the red flowers. “These are called Chrysanthemums. Or Mums for short. They symbolize optimism, joy and a long life. They can also convey cherished friendship.”</p>
<p>As Aerith stroked the petals of the flower, Cloud trapped himself in his head. He thought about the meaning of the Chrysanthemum.</p>
<p>
  <em>Optimism. Joy.</em>
</p>
<p>Two feelings he hadn’t truly felt in a long time.</p>
<p>
  <strong>You’re lying.</strong>
</p>
<p> <em>I’m not.</em></p>
<p> <strong>You feel joy whenever you’re talking to her.</strong></p>
<p> <em>Just…Just ignore it Cloud.</em></p>
<p>“So, you wanna take some of these?” Aerith looked over her shoulder at him with her beaming smile.</p>
<p>“Um, yeah sure,” He crouched down to her level. “These ones toxic to?”</p>
<p>“Nope. Unless you’re a dog or cat or any kind of land animal. Say Cloud, you’re not a bunch of squirrels controlling a big sack of human skin are you?” Aerith childishly asked him.</p>
<p>Aerith was a very weird girl. Cloud already figured this out so he wasn’t astound by the odd question. The only thing to do was play along with her silliness.</p>
<p>“Last time I checked, I’m pretty sure I was completely human.”</p>
<p>“Phew. That’s good to hear. Then these babies shouldn’t hurt you a bit.” She reached out and plucked one of the mums out of the patch.</p>
<p>Both of them each took about 5 of the mums and continued their trek through the garden. Cloud was enjoying this much more than he expected, even if he would never admit it. The overall beauty of the garden, the smell of the flowers, the sound of the waterfall and the slight breeze of wind. Also…</p>
<p>
  <strong>Her.</strong>
</p>
<p>It was like the solace he experienced at the Church, but amplified.</p>
<p>Aerith stopped in front of a patch of flowers that had orange petals surrounding a red cup in the middle.</p>
<p>“Aha! These are perfect for you Cloud,” Aerith exclaimed.</p>
<p>“How so?”</p>
<p>“You said you’re looking to have a fresh start right?” She inquired.</p>
<p>Cloud nodded.</p>
<p>“Well Daffodils signify rebirth and new beginnings. Not quite exactly the same but you get the idea.” She plucked a Daffodil out of the patch. Without warning, she tucked the flower behind the strap of Cloud’s holster. She stepped back to observe her masterpiece. “There! You look like a model now.”</p>
<p>Cloud looked at the flower tucked in his holster.</p>
<p>
  <em>A new beginning huh…</em>
</p>
<p>“Lets take a few of these shall we?” She bent down to take a few more daffodils and so did Cloud. Their baskets were nearly full but could still suffice to fit a few more.</p>
<p>“I think one more set ought to do it. Which ones are ya thinking?” She left the last choice up to Cloud. He looked around at his overabundance of choices but a specific type caught his eye. It was familiar. The ones in the flowerbed at the church.</p>
<p>“Those ones. Over there,” Cloud pointed at the lilies. This patch was significantly larger than the others. They must have been a favorite of Aeriths.</p>
<p>“Ah, the yellow lilies. I should’ve known you’d pick these,” She bent down and gently took one of the petals between her fingers, softly stroking it. She was so much more tender with the lilies than she was with any of the other flowers.</p>
<p>“So what do these symbolize?” Cloud asked. He felt like the answer to this would be important for some reason. Aerith didn’t answer for a few seconds. She seemed to be pondering until she finally spoke.</p>
<p>“Reunion. Between lovers,” She softly said, a hint of gloom in her voice.</p>
<p>“Reunion?” Cloud wanted to know. He felt the <em>need</em> to know more.</p>
<p>Aerith stood up with the lily in her hand and slowly twirled it between her fingers. “When lovers spent long periods of time away from each other, they would gift these to signify their reunion.”</p>
<p>“Lovers, huh…” Cloud mumbled. Aerith didn’t miss the way he quietly said the word and became curious.</p>
<p>“<em>Ooh! </em>Did you have one? Or <em>do </em>you have one?” Aerith teasingly asked.</p>
<p>“No! I…” Cloud trailed off, lost in his head.</p>
<p>“Well it sure seems like you’re thinking about someone.”</p>
<p>Aerith was right. Cloud couldn’t help but think about the one girl he thought he might have a chance with back before everything happened.</p>
<p>Tifa Lockhart.</p>
<p>It was stupid to think about if he was being honest. He and Tifa had never even been all that close. When he was growing up, Cloud had to resort to admiring Tifa from afar. This was only because of the kids that Tifa had called her “friends.” Cloud hated them. He thought they were immature so he always avoided them, even if it also meant avoiding Tifa.</p>
<p>He loathed having to do that. Having a crush on a girl and purposely ignoring her whenever you saw her wasn’t fun. He wanted to get closer to her but he never did because he had convinced himself he was superior to the other kids that he hated so much. So in turn, all of the other kids hated Cloud back.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until that day at Mount Nibel that he and Tifa had actually talked to each other. But it’s not like that day helped him out all that much either. It only made his reputation at Nibelheim worse. After he and Tifa had fallen off one of the bridges at Mount Nibel, Tifa had entered a coma while Cloud made it out unharmed. He tried his best to save her, but was too late. Due to the being the only one that was up on the mountain with Tifa, Cloud was blamed by most of the village for the accident. Especially by Tifa’s father. He was infuriated and forbade Cloud from ever talking to Tifa again.</p>
<p>Cloud also blamed himself. He thought there was more he could have done, thought he was a failure. This didn’t do much good for him. Him being upset with himself caused him to develop an anger problem. This ended up getting him into fights with kids that would confront him about what he “did” to Tifa. He was truly more alone than ever after Tifa’s accident. The only person in the village that cared for him was his mother. She always had his back.</p>
<p>Just as Tifa’s father wanted, Cloud never approached her. At least not for a couple of years. When Cloud decided he wanted to join SOLDIER, he called Tifa out to the water tower in the middle of the village. Wanting to impress her, he told her he would be setting out to Midgar, hoping to become a SOLDIER. Upon hearing this, Tifa asked Cloud to promise her something.</p>
<p>If she were ever trapped or in trouble, she wanted Cloud to come and save her. Cloud was reluctant in answering at first but eventually gave in. He promised her. He would save her if she were ever in trouble.</p>
<p>He didn’t get to keep that promise.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cloud?” Aerith called his name. He was completely lost in his head. Whoever he was thinking about must have been important to him. It made her wonder, what girl could have caught the heart of Cloud Strife? Or boy perhaps? Aerith wasn’t one to judge. Cloud jumped out of his head when he heard her. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah...” Cloud looked back at the lilies in front of him. “I <em>was</em> thinking about someone, like you said.”</p>
<p><em>“</em>Oh? Who were they?” Aerith was curious as to who the mystery partner who was capable of making Cloud completely forget where he was could have been.</p>
<p>“A girl back in my hometown,” Cloud began. “I wanna say we were childhood friends but it didn’t really feel like that. It was more like we were acquaintances. I wanted to get to know her more but there were things that prevented that from happening. I don’t think I can even say I loved her. I didn’t know her or talk to her enough to love her. It was an adolescent crush at most.”</p>
<p>Aerith was thrilled that Cloud was opening up to her. He was such a reserved guy so it felt like a relief that he was getting more comfortable with talking about himself and even his past. She was also glad that he finally talked for longer than ten whole seconds. If she was counting correctly, that was a new record of nearly twenty seconds!</p>
<p>“So what happened then?” Aerith queried.</p>
<p>“I got to talk to her for a bit shortly before I left for Midgar to enlist in SOLDIER. I…made a promise to her.”</p>
<p>Aerith knew she had to choose her next words carefully. Finally getting Cloud to come out of his walls a little was great so far but she knew if she asked or said the wrong thing, he would instantly close up and bring those walls back around to shield him. He was sensitive when it came to personal topics so she had to be cautious. She chose to not ask about the promise he mentioned.</p>
<p>“Well, where is she now?” Aerith carefully asked.</p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p>She probably would have been better off asking about the promise since asking of the girls whereabouts seemed to hit Cloud much worse. She noticed his eyes drop down to the ground and the emotions that were held within them made her want to weep. Not only did she see them, but she also felt the emotions radiating from him.</p>
<p>Sorrow.</p>
<p>Regret.</p>
<p>Vexation.</p>
<p>
  <em>Guilt.</em>
</p>
<p>Aerith felt so many different feelings coming from Cloud it only made her more curious as to what could have happened but she knew she couldn’t pry. From what she could sense, Cloud was angry with himself. Whatever happened between him and the girl, he thought it was his fault. As much as she would love to hear about it so she could be able to help Cloud overcome the multitude of emotions he was feeling she would have to wait for whenever he was ready. <em>If </em>he was ever ready.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to say anymore if you don’t want to. It’s okay Cloud.” Aerith attempted to reassure him and gave him a comforting smile.</p>
<p>“Right…” Cloud looked back to the flowers. The color returned to his eyes. “What about you?”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Aerith looked at Cloud, puzzled.</p>
<p>“A lover. Did you…have one? Or have one right now?” Cloud asked.</p>
<p>After <em>Cloud</em> of all people just opened up to her, which couldn’t have been easy for him, she felt it was only fair that she also shed some light on her past. Even though it wasn’t the easiest thing for her to talk about.</p>
<p>“No…I don’t have a lover,” She heard Cloud exhale as if he’d been holding his breath. She would have giggled and teased him but it wasn’t the time for it. “There was a guy I used to hang out with though. But we never became anything more than really good friends. We were pretty close though if i’m being honest. We just never got the chance to start anything between us before he…disappeared.”</p>
<p>Talking about Zack made Aerith feel the hole in her heart begin to reopen. It’s true that they never started a relationship but the feelings were there. She had them and she knew he felt the same way. Had he come back from wherever it is that he went to, she’s one hundred percent positive something would have blossomed between them. They were <em>right there. </em>So close.</p>
<p>“Disappeared?” Cloud questioned. “To where?”</p>
<p>“I…wish I knew. I last saw him about 5 years ago. He never came back from wherever he said he was going. I always assumed that he just found some other girl and maybe stayed with her. He was quite the ladies man after all. He probably found a girl that was more akin to his tastes. I’m not too special after all…” She mumbled that last part but it didn’t get past Cloud who surprised her with his next words.</p>
<p>“Don’t say that about yourself,” Cloud looked her directly in the eyes. The expression on his face was stern. “If he really was the kind of guy to just lead you on and then go off with some other girl then he didn’t deserve you.”</p>
<p>Aerith noticed the small tint of pink that appeared on his face. Cloud was attempting to reassure and support her even if it meant crawling out of his comfort zone. Seeing this side of him made her immensely happy but what he had said gave her even more doubts.</p>
<p>Truly, she didn’t believe that Zack would just abandon her like that. The only reason she thought of that explanation was just to have an excuse to say he was okay. She <em>wanted</em>  to believe he was okay.</p>
<p>But she was lying to herself. She tried to ignore what she felt at the church not too long before Cloud arrived in sector 5. The feeling of someone returning to the planet. It’s not like it was unfamiliar. Since the slums were so unsafe, especially the other sectors more than others, people were dying frequently.  But there was something different about that day at the Church. Whoever it was that had returned to the planet was purposefully trying to reach out to her. And she had a feeling she knew who it was.</p>
<p>Needing to get those thoughts out of her head, Aerith turned back to Cloud and thanked him for his consolation. “Thank you Cloud. I appreciate that. Really. I don’t wanna dwell on it too long though. I was only 17 at the time. It was just a juvenile crush. Young love ya know?”</p>
<p>“Yeah…” He muttered.</p>
<p>It was funny to her. How both of their first experiences with love had turned out poorly. Like two peas in a pod.</p>
<p>“Well anyways. We shouldn’t keep the Leaf House waiting too long. Lets pick some of these and get on our way,” She had to change the mood. It was too dreary for her own taste and she wanted this day with Cloud to be enjoyable. For <em>him. </em>She wanted to see an even bigger version of that small smile she saw yesterday. The smile that made her heart flutter cause it would only come out what seemed like once every thousand years.</p>
<p>After they were done, the walk to the Leaf House wasn’t too long. It was fortunately the first location to the left once you exited the magical passageway that led to Aerith’s house.</p>
<p>“So we’re delivering flowers that have toxic substances on them to a place full of kids?” Cloud dryly asked. “Doesn’t seem very smart to me.”</p>
<p>“That’s why we’ll be giving them to the teacher here, Ms. Folia. She has gloves and I’ve taught her how to properly handle most of them. She uses them to decorate the place. The ones that are toxic are always put in places the children can’t reach,” Aerith explained.</p>
<p>As they approached the entrance to the orphanage, Cloud seemed to have caught the attention of all the kids in front. They were looking at him, or rather his sword, as if he were the most amazing person they’d ever seen.</p>
<p>“I think they’ve taken a liking to you Cloud.” Aerith joked.</p>
<p>“Why? I haven’t even done anything.”</p>
<p>“Have you not noticed your wearing a SOLDIER uniform and have a giant sword on your back? I think that’s all they need to look up to you,” Aerith walked up the steps and opened the door to the Leaf House. “You comin’ in Cloud?”</p>
<p>“I’d rather not,” Cloud handed her his basket. “I’ll wait out here.”</p>
<p>Aerith giggled. Cloud had no idea what he had just gotten himself into. “Welp, you asked for it. I hope you like your new friends! I’ll be back in a bit.”</p>
<p>She took his basket and entered the orphanage, leaving Cloud to handle the onslaught that was coming for him.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where’d you get that sword!?”</p>
<p>“I-</p>
<p>“Are you a SOLDIER!?”</p>
<p>“N-</p>
<p>“What’s your name!?”</p>
<p>“Cl-</p>
<p>“What’s up with your hair!?”</p>
<p>Cloud didn’t know how much more of this torture he could take. He only got questions from these kids and apparently they didn’t want any answers because they didn’t know how to be quiet. He was silently begging for Aerith to come out of the house. It couldn’t possibly take this long to just give flowers to someone. Knowing her, she’s probably prolonging her visit just so Cloud would have to suffer at the hands of these children.</p>
<p>Cloud heard the door behind him open and speak of the devil, out came the florist with a sly smile on her face.</p>
<p>
  <em>I knew it…</em>
</p>
<p>“Okay, all of you. Let’s not kill Cloud with all of our questions okay?” Aerith innocently said, as if she hadn’t been waiting for these kids to ambush Cloud.</p>
<p>“But he’s so cool Aerith!”</p>
<p>“His sword is awesome!”</p>
<p>“His hair is so weird!”</p>
<p>Cloud winced at how loud all of the little rascals were. How did Aerith manage to have so much patience around them?</p>
<p>“He <em>is</em> really cool isn’t he? Well he’s my personal bodyguard,” She bragged.</p>
<p>All of them looked at Cloud with serious faces upon hearing what Aerith told them.</p>
<p>“Don’t let anyone hurt her!”</p>
<p>“You better protect her mister!”</p>
<p>“If you don’t I’ll cut off that weird hair of yours!”</p>
<p>Cloud could do nothing but give off a heavy sigh. These kids were a nuisance. “I’m her bodyguard for a reason. I won’t let anything happen to her.”</p>
<p>“Alright, Cloud and I are busy so we have to get going. Ms. Folia wants you all to come inside for your lessons,” Aerith held the door open for them.</p>
<p>“Bye Aerith! Bye Aerith’s Bodyguard!” They simultaneously said as they ran inside.</p>
<p>“Alright Mister Merc. Our date starts now and it’ll cover both the delivery and bodyguarding.” Aerith claimed.</p>
<p>The confusion on Cloud’s face must have been visible.</p>
<p>“Something wrong?” She asked.</p>
<p>“How does the date start now if I’m gonna be out there taking jobs?”</p>
<p>“Well I’m coming along with you aren’t I?” She tilted her head.</p>
<p>“Yeah but-“ It clicked in his head. “Wait, you coming along with me on my jobs is our date?”</p>
<p>“Well <em>duh,” </em>She placed her hands on her hips and pursed her lips. “I don’t spend the whole day with just anyone ya know.”</p>
<p>“Well…” Cloud shut his mouth before he gave Aerith any fuel but it was too late. Her eyes lit up.</p>
<p>She faked a gasp. “Cloud! Did you have something more <em>romantic </em>in mind? Are you trying to claim my heart for yourself?”</p>
<p>“No! I-</p>
<p>
  <strong>You want to.</strong>
</p>
<p>“Let’s just go already.” Cloud complained as he turned and led the way through the town. He could make out Aerith giggling behind as she followed.</p>
<p>He said he would ignore the voice. He wanted to but he couldn’t. It kept saying things that weren’t true. They couldn’t be.</p>
<p>
  <strong>You’re in denial.</strong>
</p>
<p>No. Even if they were true Cloud knew he would never act on anything. He didn’t deserve to. Not after he failed Tifa. Not after he let her die.</p>
<p>He was only Aerith’s Bodyguard. That was it. Nothing more and it never will be more.</p>
<p>Nothing… That’s what he deserved.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Cloud keeps denying his feelings for Aerith cause he doesn’t wanna end up getting her hurt 😔. I fiddled with the idea of how long it should take Cloud to start falling for Aerith and thought this might have been too quick but then I remembered he legit fully fell in love with her within like 12 hours in remake? So I think this is plausible lol.</p>
<p>Things I feel like I have to talk about:</p>
<p>1. I hope you guys enjoyed that lil Floriography lesson with Aerith. It was not supposed to be that long. At all. But I thought the idea of having Aerith tell Cloud the meaning of some flowers and him becoming slowly interested was cute. And then the lilies lead to a whole bunch of exposition on Tifa and Zack lol.</p>
<p>2. I don’t really have a clear idea if Aerith and Zack actually dated. I’ve seen so many people on forums argue back and forth on it. Apparently when she calls him her first boyfriend in the original, it was a mistranslation. She apparently said something along the lines of “first guy I ever liked/loved” and “It would have been nice if we could have dated.” She also says “first guy I ever loved” in remake. I only got to watch the cutscenes for Crisis Core and nothing seemed to really address that they got together. Then again, that was only cutscenes idk if there was any other information in the game. So i’m under the idea that they just both had feelings for each other and never got to act on them. So in this fic that’s what happened. Plus, the sole thought of Cloud and Aerith being each others first kiss makes me extremely giddy. (If anyone does actually know though, please let me know!)</p>
<p>3. Because Cloud never met Tifa at the sector 7 train station, he’s not under the illusion that he and Tifa were close friends. The jenova cells never got to do their weird mind mimic thing while Cloud was still in his comatose state. I can’t talk about this too much yet but Cloud never meeting Tifa at sector 7 basically is gonna have more effects later in the story.</p>
<p>I know I make these notes unnecessarily long lol but I salute you if you had the patience to read it all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Last Living One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah this chapter should have been out ages ago. Unfortunately a dumptruck of school work hit me which also caused a lack of motivation. But I managed to get this out and I hope it suffices. I couldn’t exactly find the right words to convey what I wanted to in some scenes so I apologize if it seems a little off. Anyways, this chapter contains what was supposed to be the rest of chapter 3. I also edited and revised while I was extremely sleepy so I once again apologize if it’s littered with typos and grammar issues.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cloud had to admit, he was pleasantly surprised. Aerith really did mean it when when she said she was capable of handling herself. He watched as she spun and twirled her staff around in her hands, sending out small white orbs of magic towards the variety of creatures that inhabited the scrapyards of the Sector 5 Slums. There were certain things that were hard to miss about the way she fought.</p>
<p>First was the way she handled her staff. From the looks of it, one would assume that Aerith would just walk up to her enemies and blatantly pummel them with her staff. Not to say that she didn’t do that. Whenever she was feeling low on energy she would take the lazy way out: let Cloud do most of the work, take advantage of the weakened enemies, wind up her staff like a baseball bat and wallop them into oblivion. But when she had energy to spare she became a completely different fighter.</p>
<p>The way she moved and spun her staff around was that of a professional dancer. Cloud wondered if someone had taught her how to use the staff. Her fighting style was way too polished and she exuded utmost confidence and elegance while she was at it. If she was self taught, Cloud would have to compliment her later. It was seriously impressive. Though it also wasn’t too surprising considering growing up in the slums had to have to come with its challenges. But compliments would have to wait though. He didn’t want to feed Aerith’s ego knowing she would get too cocky.</p>
<p>The other thing Cloud also noticed was the magic that Aerith was using. There was no materia involved and it was unlike anything Cloud had ever seen. She had an array of different skills stemming from calling upon a fairy to fight for her, summoning a shield in the shape of a flower in front of her to protect from projectiles, and even unleashing a sorcerous eruption of electricity in her vicinity to fry her enemies. All of her techniques were powerful and only made Cloud more curious as to how she came to learn all of it. But truly, there was one question that was bothering him.</p>
<p>“What exactly do you need a bodyguard for if you’re so capable of taking care of yourself?” Cloud asked as he pulled the Buster Sword out of a dead Wererat</p>
<p>“<em>Well,”</em> Aerith hummed. “If I were here all by myself I wouldn’t be faring as well I am right now. You’re the bait after all.”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“All of the monsters are targeting you so it gives me the opportunity to cover your back. If I were alone it’s safe to say I wouldn’t be in the best position right now,” She explained. “There’s also another reason I need you to be my bodyguard but you’ll find out eventually.”</p>
<p>Cloud knows that he shouldn’t press further. He remembers Elmyra telling him that if Aerith ever wanted to tell him things, then she eventually would. But his curiosity is killing him. Spending the last couple of hours with Aerith didn’t really give him much information as to how she could be “different.” After all, the jobs they’d taken were fairly simple and boring. Looking for missing kids, clearing out monsters and whatnot. Aerith was still her regular self throughout all of it.</p>
<p>“About that,” Cloud began. “You’re mom said you were ‘different.’ That by any chance have something to do with it?”</p>
<p>Aerith froze. Her face was filled with contemplation. “I think it’d be better if I tell you another time. Not when we’re in a scrapyard littered with creepy crawlies.”</p>
<p>At least he was getting somewhere with her but now he could only think about how important it must have been that she had to wait till they were somewhere safer.</p>
<p>“Anyways. Enough dilly dallying huh Cloudy? We have a job to finish!” She excitedly said.</p>
<p>“Cloudy? Do me a favor and never- Agh!” Cloud grabbed the sides of his head as he felt the familiar excruciating pain enter his skull. The pain however wasn’t the only thing that was familiar. That voice came back. Not the one that constantly tried to push his feelings to the front, but the one that made a profuse amount of guilt and insecurity rain down upon him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Come on Cloudy, we gotta get going. Shinra’s on our tail. We’ll be at Midgar soon.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pain came to an abrupt stop but the beat of Clouds heart only became increasingly faster as he thought about the voice he had just heard. The feelings and emotions that voice made him feel. How culpable he felt. He didn’t want to feel it anymore. He wanted to it to disappear and never come back.</p>
<p>Who’s voice is it? Why does it make him feel like this? Why can he even hear it?</p>
<p>“Cloud! Are you okay?” Aerith rushed to Cloud and dropped to his level to look him in the eye. He looked up to see her  emerald eyes filled with worry. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Uh…” He didn’t know if he should inform of her of what had just happened. Would she even believe him? “Just a headache. I get em a lot. Don’t worry.”</p>
<p>“You sure? Seemed like more than just a headache.” She coaxed. Cloud would have answered if it wasn’t for the tiny beeping sound he heard.</p>
<p>
  <em>Beep. Beep.</em>
</p>
<p>The time between each beep got increasingly shorter and shorter and Cloud looked around to see what was causing it. His senses lead his eyes to the destroyed Smogger right by Aerith’s feet.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p>
<p>Cloud’s eyes widened in panic. “Aerith!”</p>
<p>He quickly wrapped his arms around her and dove to the side in order to avoid the explosion that came from the machine. He made sure to cover her body with his to assure she didn’t get hurt. Thankfully, her frame was small so it didn’t take much effort. The large cloud of dirt and dust that surrounded them slowly faded and Cloud found himself above Aerith with his hands on both of her arms. Both of their faces happened to be <em>very</em> close as well, their noses nearly touching. A surge of heat crawled up their necks and Cloud quickly got up. “S-sorry.”</p>
<p>All hopes of forming a coherent sentence quickly vanished as he tried to calm himself down. The close proximity of their faces, the feeling of his body wrapped around hers, and the floral scent that came from her bothered him to no end. He was frustrated at himself for acting like a lovestruck teenager. It was so unlike him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Just ask her if she’s okay dumbass.</em>
</p>
<p>Aerith slowly got up and dusted her dress off. She giggled. “Guess I made the right choice in making you my bodyguard huh?”</p>
<p>“Yeah…” Needing to get the awkward atmosphere out of the air, Cloud decided to focus on the job at hand, completely ignoring his self scolding to ask her if she had been harmed. “We should finish up and start heading back. It’s getting late.”</p>
<p>“R-right!” Aerith stuttered , shaking her head. Cloud felt relieved he wasn’t the only one feeling flustered. If anything it was amusing to see Aerith of all people fumble over her words.</p>
<p>
  <em>Cute…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>After they finished up in the scrapyard, Aerith and Cloud made their way back to the center district so Cloud could receive his gil. A wallowing 500 gil. At least it was better than nothing. Aerith couldn’t help but notice something odd however.</p>
<p>No Turks had come to bother her today. They usually came out around noon, attempting to persuade Aerith to come to Shinra HQ. But today not a single one of them was in sight and it was already evening. Perhaps they were wary because of Cloud?</p>
<p>“Alright then,” Cloud began. “We can call it day here.”</p>
<p>“<em>You </em>can call it day mister,” Aerith spoke. “I still have some flowers to check on.”</p>
<p>“Ah, right,” Cloud began to walk towards the Church leaving Aerith befuddled.</p>
<p>“Hm? You’re coming with?”</p>
<p>“…That a problem?” He innocently asked.</p>
<p>She giggled. “No. It’s just that I never asked you.”</p>
<p>“Well I’m your bodyguard. Gotta be with you at all times don’t I?”</p>
<p>Aerith was no fool. She knew Cloud wasn’t coming along with her because he was her bodyguard. This was her opportunity to have a little fun and she would take.</p>
<p>“<em>Hmm. </em>You’re coming along because you’re my bodyguard huh? You sure that’s it?” She clasped her hands behind her back and slowly walked towards him.</p>
<p>“What are you getting at?” Cloud defensively rebuked as he put on a stern face that looked more cute than intimidating.</p>
<p>She attempted to suppress the laughter that bubbled up in her throat but failed. “Alright then, let’s get going!”</p>
<p>On the way to the Church, Aerith struggled with her thoughts about Cloud. And how he made her…feel. She had only a felt a slight physical attraction to him before, with him looking like Zack. But after spending nearly the entire day with him she felt something else bubbling in her heart. Whenever Cloud would unknowingly show the soft side of himself, a fluttering feeling nearly swept her off her feet. It was extremely endearing to see someone like Cloud, who tried so hard to keep up his “cool” facade, lower his walls and become earnest. She never missed the way he would look over his shoulder every now and then to make sure she was okay or how he would slow down whenever she was leering too far behind.  She wanted to see more of that side of him, to help him bring it out more, but with what she was feeling she no longer knew if it was a good idea.</p>
<p>She promised Elmyra that Cloud was no more than a friend, just someone she wanted to help. She certainly didn’t expect to start developing feelings for him, especially considering he was extremely different from Zack. The two were like Day and Night. But maybe that’s what enticed her so much about her growing feelings for Cloud.</p>
<p>Cloud wasn’t like Zack. Not one bit. When Zack had first seen her when he woke up from his fall through the Church, it was clear what his intentions were. He was a ladies man after all. He immediately began to flirt, tease and be playful with Aerith, in hopes of charming her. And it worked. He had her wrapped around his finger in a matter of hours. But she was only a naïve 17 year old girl at the time. It would take a lot more than just simple flirting to get at her now. Well, she at least <em>thought </em>that was the case.</p>
<p>Apparently it wouldn’t take more than just flirting. It was the exact opposite. It would take no flirting whatsoever. Cloud was doing the bare minimum when it came to romance yet she still found herself infatuated with him. And she couldn’t lie, she liked it. This felt different from Zack. It was more real and genuine. Just her falling for someone who was being his normal self…</p>
<p>It surprised her how easily she admitted to these feelings but she didn’t wanna lie to herself about things anymore. But she also didn’t want to lie to Elmyra. If her feelings for Cloud did grow stronger, acting on them was out of the question. Plus, she didn’t know if Cloud’s feelings were mutual. It was true that even a toddler could tell he was attracted to her, but how far did that attraction go?</p>
<p>No, she had to stop thinking about this. She was getting <em>way</em> ahead of herself. Fortunately, the Church came into view and took all thoughts out of her head.</p>
<p>“So how long we staying here?” Cloud asked.</p>
<p>“Once I’ve checked on all of the lilies. Honestly Cloud, you didn’t have to come with. You can go back if you want,” All worries of the Turks coming had dissipated. Even if one of them did, she’d handled them before so it wouldn’t be too much of a problem.</p>
<p>“I’m already here. Not making my way back now. Plus I don’t wanna be alone with your…mom,” He muttered.</p>
<p>Aerith giggled. “Does she scare you that much?”</p>
<p>“She looks at me like I’ve committed every possible sin. It definitely makes me uncomfortable.”</p>
<p>“Well alright then,” She said as she pushed open the door and entered the abandoned sanctuary. “You only have yourself to blame if you get bored however.”</p>
<p>“Not like it’s ever a dull moment with you.”</p>
<p>“That supposed to be a compliment?” Questioned Aerith.</p>
<p>“If you want it to be. Doesn’t matter to me.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Sure it doesn’t…</em>
</p>
<p>“Hey,” Cloud abruptly said. Aerith stopped in front of the flower bed and turned around to look at him.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Is now a good time to finally tell me? We’re in a safe place now.”</p>
<p>She’d forgotten about what she said earlier. But it’s not like any harm would come from telling him. Cloud was completely trustworthy and she wouldn’t have to worry about anything. His aura proved that. The hard part was explaining and having to give proof.</p>
<p>“Well, you see…”</p>
<p>Fortunately but also unfortunately, the biggest piece of proof she needed waltzed right through the front doors of the Church.</p>
<p>“Oh Princess! You in here? Heard you got yourself a new boyfriend!”</p>
<p>Both of them turned to see a fiery red haired Turk carrying a baton stride into the Church.</p>
<p>
  <em>Reno.</em>
</p>
<p>Aerith hated being wrong. A Turk not bothering her for one day was one thing she desperately wanted to be right about, especially on such a good day. And not only was it a Turk, it was Reno. The most annoying of <em>all</em> the Turks.</p>
<p>Reno came to a stop and took a look at the two. His eyes lingered on Cloud for a particularly long time.</p>
<p>“Oh man look at him. Looks just like the first one doesn’t he? And he’s a SOLDIER to. I can see why ya like him.” Reno snickered.</p>
<p>“EX-SOLDIER.” Cloud reaffirmed. “What do you want?”</p>
<p>“The girl. Need her to come with me.”</p>
<p>“What?” Cloud asked.</p>
<p>Aerith interrupted. “Reno you know you can’t take me unless I come willingly.”</p>
<p>“I think I’m aware of that sweetheart.” Reno refuted.</p>
<p>Cloud didn’t know what was going on or had all the context he needed but he went off of what he’d heard so far. “So why are you here if she doesn’t wanna come then?”</p>
<p>“Cuz I think have a pretty good way of persuading her to come along.” Reno extended the baton. “Tell me hotshot, what class?”</p>
<p>“Hmph. First,” Cloud huffed. He grabbed the hilt of the Buster Sword.</p>
<p>Reno let out a cackle. “You really expect me to believe that?”</p>
<p>“Believe it or don’t, I don’t give a shit. You’ll definitely believe me when this is over though.” Cloud fully pulled out the sword and entered a fighting stance.</p>
<p>Aerith eyes flickered between the two in front of her. As much as she would have liked to prevent any conflict from happening, it was way too late. Whatever Reno had planned, he was going for it.</p>
<p>“Get back.” Cloud told Aerith, signaling to the back of the Church with his head. Not like she had much of a choice. She ran to the altar behind the flowerbed, ready to witness a battle that would probably damage the Church more than it already was. But that wasn’t what she was worried about.</p>
<p>“You guys better not ruin the flowers!”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Charge, slash, dodge and repeat. This is what Cloud had been doing the past 5 minutes against Reno and he was admittedly getting nowhere. The Turk was inhumanely fast thanks to his quite literal lightning speed and reflexes. His strikes weren’t extremely painful but they did pack one hell of a shock and if Cloud didn’t find a way throw him off soon, he would wear himself out.</p>
<p>“C’mon Mr. First Class. You’re disappointing me!” Taunted Reno as he quickly zoomed behind Cloud and delivered a kick that sent him rolling. Cloud quickly rose and entered his stance. He wouldn’t be humiliated any longer.</p>
<p>
  <em>Think Cloud think…</em>
</p>
<p>Lightning Materia was useless against the speedster. Ice and Wind were too slow. The only other materia that would work against the Turk was the only one he didn’t have on him at the moment.</p>
<p>
  <em>Damn it…</em>
</p>
<p>“Cloud!” Aerith shouted from across. He looked to her way and saw her holding a materia in the air as if she’d read his mind. “Here!”</p>
<p>She tossed the materia and expected it soar through the air and land straight in Clouds hand, only for it to drop onto the wooden floor between Cloud and Reno. “Oops…sorry.”</p>
<p>Cloud lunged for the orb in hopes of getting to it before the Turk got any ideas.</p>
<p>“Oh no ya don’t!” Reno shouted as he quickly stepped forward to intercept. Cloud quickly slashed at Reno, forcing him to step back which allowed him to quickly grab the fire materia and place it in the empty slot of his bangle. Wasting no time, he quickly charged up the energy he had and sent a blazing ball of fire towards Reno.</p>
<p>Dodging was futile since fire materia tracked it’s target wherever it went. The ball collided into Reno and burst, leaving the Turk stunned. Cloud took the opportunity to sweep him off of his feet with a kick and send him onto the floor, landing on his back with a thud.</p>
<p>“Agh!” Reno yelled as Cloud placed a foot on his chest and pressed down hard, the tip of the Buster Sword in front the Turks face.</p>
<p>“Why are you after her?” Cloud demanded.</p>
<p>“Tsk! You’re dirtying the suit jackass!” Reno spit.</p>
<p>Cloud pressed hit foot down harder causing Reno to groan. “<em>Answer me.”</em></p>
<p><em>“</em>Heh. What the lil princess hasn’t told you yet? You’re girlfriends pretty special ya know.”</p>
<p>Cloud felt his heart skip a beat at the mention of Aerith being his girlfriend. He shook his head. It wasn’t the time to be thinking about things like that.</p>
<p>
  <strong>It wouldn’t be too bad though.</strong>
</p>
<p>“What do you mean by special?” He inquired.</p>
<p>“No!” Aerith interrupted. She ran up to two of them. “I wanna tell him. Reno please just go.”</p>
<p>“Now you know I can’t just do that,” Reno told. “Orders are orders.”</p>
<p>“And your orders end here Reno.” A voice from behind the three of them urged them to look back. A black haired man in a suit, presumably another Turk, looked at the trio in front of him. “I’ll handle it from here.”</p>
<p>“Tseng?”</p>
<p>“Director?”</p>
<p>Both Aerith and Reno were bewildered at the sight of the man in front of them.. Reno calling him “Director” made Cloud assume that this was their lead man.</p>
<p>“Do you mind stepping off of my colleague?” Tseng politely asked Cloud.</p>
<p>“I don’t trust him,” Cloud glared at him.</p>
<p>“I assure you that if he tries anything he will be thoroughly punished.” Tseng guaranteed.</p>
<p>“Wha!? Director!” Reno whined. Cloud stepped off of the Turk and allowed him to stumble up.</p>
<p>“Reno I’d like to talk to them without you interrupting. I have an assignment for you and Rude. Please go meet him at Sector 7.” He ordered.</p>
<p>“Ugh whatever.” Reno dusted his suit off. “This was a waste of time anyways.”</p>
<p>They watched as Reno stormed out of the Church. Cloud couldn’t help but chuckle at the fit he threw.</p>
<p>“Why are you here Tseng? It’s not like you to come yourself.” Aerith asked. Cloud felt a tense air between the two. It seemed they had history.</p>
<p>“I wanted to meet your friend. If you don’t mind me asking, who are you to her?” Tseng questioned Cloud. He nearly told him he was her friend but felt that would be the wrong answer. He didn’t know why Shinra would be after Aerith but he didn’t like it one bit. He would let them know straight up and give them the most logical answer.</p>
<p>“I’m her bodyguard,” Cloud answered. The reply made a smile grow on Tseng’s face.</p>
<p>“Perfect,” Tseng said with delight. “Now I have a proposition for you…”</p>
<p>“Cloud.” He told Tseng his name.</p>
<p>“Alright Cloud. I’ve seen that you’re capable of taking care of yourself. So let’s make a deal. We need Aerith to be safe at all costs and to stay out of harms way. Whenever she decides she’d like to come with us, we need her in good condition. If you can permanently be her so called “bodyguard” and keep her away from harm, we won’t have to constantly check on her.” Tseng explained.</p>
<p>“So you’ll stay away from her?”</p>
<p>“Not completely. We’ll still be observing her from afar to make sure you’re doing your job and  we’ll be checking up on her personally once a week to see if she ever accepts our invitation to Shinra. But yes, we won’t come into contact with her nearly as much.”</p>
<p>“I’ll accept but this seems too easy. What would happen if I fail to keep her safe?”</p>
<p>“Then we’ll be taking you to Shin-Ra ourselves.”</p>
<p>“What?” Confusion filled Cloud’s head. This made no sense. “Why me? I don’t have anything to do with Shinra anymore. I quit years ago.”</p>
<p>“That’s what you think.” Tseng suspiciously muttered. “So if I recall you said you’d accept Cloud?”</p>
<p>Letting go of the cryptic things Tseng had said, Cloud answered the question. “Yeah. I do.”</p>
<p>“Alright then. A pleasure doing business with you Mr. Strife,” Cloud froze at Tseng speaking his last name. Should he be concerned? Turks were known for gaining a lot of information and intel. It shouldn’t be surprising that they knew his last name considering he used to be in SOLDIER. Tseng turned his head to Aerith. “It was lovely seeing you Aerith. I wish we had more time to talk but I’m unfortunately busy at the moment. We’ll be seeing you in a week or so.”</p>
<p>“My answer won’t change,” She sternly told him.</p>
<p>“If you say so,” Tseng turned on his heels and began to exit the Church. “I hope you two have a pleasant day.”</p>
<p>As Cloud watched Tseng exit the Church, he thought back to tension he felt between the Turk and Aerith. They’d barely exchanged words but Aerith looked at the man with man with a feeling that Cloud couldn’t pinpoint. What was it? Disappointment? He wanted to ask but it would have to wait for another time.</p>
<p>Cloud turned to Aerith once they were left alone. His patience had completely worm thin at this point and he needed answers <em>now.</em> “Can you finally tell me what’s going on?”</p>
<p>“Weren’t you paying attention Cloud? You’re my <em>official </em>bodyguard now. Isn’t that great?” She innocently teased.</p>
<p>“<em>Aerith,”</em> Cloud warned.</p>
<p>She sighed. It was time to get serious. “Oh man where do I start?”</p>
<p>“How about why they want you in the first place?” Cloud coaxed.</p>
<p>“Alright. Have you ever heard of the Cetra Cloud?” She asked.</p>
<p>“The <em>what?”</em></p>
<p>“They’re more commonly called Ancients. That ring a bell?”</p>
<p>Whatever Aerith was about to tell him, it’s not what he was expecting at all. He was half expecting her to be some secret gang lord or someone that was wanted. Not whatever this was. “Nah, can’t say it does.”</p>
<p>“Well they were a race of people that used to thrive long ago. They were the planets caretakers. They could commune with it and even interact with the lifestream. Pretty cool huh?” Aerith was dropping a lot of information on Cloud and he almost had trouble keeping up. Why was she telling him about these people? “Unfortunately their population severely dwindled due to a catastrophic event that happened. Not many survived and they struggled to repopulate over the centuries. My mother was one of them.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Huh?</em>
</p>
<p>“You mean Elmyra?” Cloud confusedly asked her.</p>
<p>“Nuh-uh.” Aerith shook her head. “My biological mother. She passed around 15 years ago and Elmyra adopted me.”</p>
<p>“Oh…”  Cloud mumbled. “Wait. So that means you’re…?”</p>
<p>“Not fully. I never knew him but my father was human. So I’m a half Cetra.”</p>
<p>“So Shinra wants you because you’re one of these Cetra? Why?”</p>
<p>“There’s supposedly a place called The Promised Land. Shinra wants to get to it for their benefit. Apparently harnessing the energy from the lifestream and using it for their mako reactors isn’t enough. Once they found out about The Promised Land their greed grew larger. A land of such fertility just means a land full of mako energy for them. They want to turn Midgar into something more with it. And in order to find The Promised Land you need a Cetra. And it turns out, I’m the last one left.”</p>
<p>Cloud didn’t miss the sad tone in her voice as she muttered that last part. She must’ve held a huge weight on her shoulders being the last member of a race. He felt sorry for her. “So…can you find it?”</p>
<p>“I have no idea. As of right now? Nope. Not even if I wanted to,” She began. “But truthfully, I don’t think it’s real. It’s just a Cetra legend after all. Shinra might just be chasing a dream. But I know that’s not all they want me for.”</p>
<p>“There’s more to it?” Cloud asked.</p>
<p>“There’s a man up in the Research and Development department in Shinra. His name is Hojo.”</p>
<p>Cloud winced at the mention of Hojo’s name. He’d never met the deranged scientist but he had seen enough to know that the man was sick in the head. The human-turned-monster at the Nibelheim reactor told him all he had to know.</p>
<p>“To make things short, he’s the reason my mother is dead,” Aerith continued. It seemed there was more to the story that she wasn’t comfortable discussing. “He wanted to study her since she was the only remaining full bred Cetra. He performed dozens of experiments on her to get all the information he could. Like she was some sort of lab rat.”</p>
<p>What Aerith had told him so far was already making Cloud’s blood boil. The sorrowful sound of her voice didn’t help with his anger either. It didn’t sound right. Her voice was always so uplifting, happy and optimistic. Now it was dejected and perturbed.</p>
<p> He hated it.</p>
<p>“Even though I never heard anything about it myself, I know he wanted her to reproduce as well. It’s obvious coming from someone like Hojo,” Aerith said. “And now that she’s gone there’s only me, a half breed left. But that doesn’t matter to Hojo. He’ll take what he can get.”</p>
<p>If Cloud’s blood was boiling before, what Aerith had just implied nearly left him fuming. No way would we ever let those sons of bitches get their hands on her. Especially Hojo. “I won’t let them take you or do anything to you. I’m your bodyguard for a reason.”</p>
<p>Aerith smiled at Cloud’s reassurance. “Well it’s not like they can just kidnap me if they wanted. I have to go willingly, remember?”</p>
<p>“I know Shinra. They’ll find a way to make you come. Blackmail, threatening to hurt someone you care about, they’ll do it. I’m surprised they haven’t tried already,” Cloud wouldn’t take any chances with Shinra, not when it came to Aerith. Now that he thought about it, it concerned him that he cared so much. But Cloud never had much friends in his life. Perhaps it was normal to care this much for one?</p>
<p>
  <strong>Maybe it’s something more.</strong>
</p>
<p>“I don’t think they’d do anything too bad. But it never hurts to have a knight in shining armor keeping me safe doesn’t it?” She teased. While Cloud was getting used to her teasing, he still couldn’t help the blush on his face.</p>
<p>“Still gonna need to be getting paid though. Remember, I don’t work for free.”</p>
<p>“Hmph!” She huffed. “I thought you already got a pretty good deal out of all this.”</p>
<p>“Yeah but I still have to deal with you. That requires a lot of patience you know,” Cloud joked. Even he couldn’t keep the smirk on his face away.</p>
<p>“Fine then. I use my gil to help out mom though, so you’re just gonna have to keep accepting more dates,” She clasped her hands behind her back and bent over with a playful look.</p>
<p>“Fine…whatever works,” Mumbled Cloud. He averted his gaze to hide his embarrassment, but Aerith’s giggling let him know he failed.</p>
<p>“Alright let’s check on the lilies and we’ll be on our way back.”</p>
<p>“I’ll wait here,” Cloud posted himself next to the entrance of Church.</p>
<p>“Nope!” Aerith grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the flowerbed. “We’ll be done much quicker if I get some help. It’ll be fun!”</p>
<p>Cloud sighed. Like always, there was no point in retaliating. But he didn’t really have any place to complain. Even <em>he</em>found himself enjoying his time with Aerith as they checked on the flowers.</p>
<p>
  <em>What is this girl doing to me…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p><br/>Cloud summed up all of his gil as he and Aerith approached the front of her house. A week at an inn would cost around 10,000 gil and he’d only made around 5,000. It was a good start but it looked like he would be spending the night at Elmyra’s again. “I should be able to afford an inn by tomorrow. Then I’ll be out of here.”</p>
<p>Aerith whirled around and looked at him seriously. “Cloud, we talked about this.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Here we go…</em>
</p>
<p>“Aerith I don’t wanna bother her any longer. We may have talked a bit but things are still the same.”</p>
<p>“Cloud I think you’re forgetting something,” She raised her finger and placed it on his lips to prevent him from saying anymore. “You’re my <em>official</em> bodyguard now. Didn’t you say you have to keep me safe at all times? Even though I can handle myself, what if something goes wrong? What if some crazy murderer breaks in hmm?”</p>
<p>Cloud knew Aerith was more than capable of taking care of some random thug. She packed one hell of swing with her staff. It was clear she wanted him to stay because she was worried about him. And while he appreciated the concern, he just wanted to get out of Elmyra’s hair. But unfortunately Aerith was making good points. How would the Turks take Cloud being away from Aerith? Would it be seen as him not doing his job?</p>
<p>Cloud thought back to Tseng’s words earlier. ‘<em>Then we’ll be taking you to Shin-Ra ourselves.’ </em>Why would they take him? He no longer had any business over there. There were one too many mysteries for Cloud to think about right now. Tseng’s cryptic words, why he had trouble remembering certain things, Aerith’s interest in SOLDIER and her history with Tseng.</p>
<p>
  <em>One thing at a time Cloud...</em>
</p>
<p>“Fine, you’re right,” Cloud answered her question. “But Elmyra…”</p>
<p>“Quit worrying about her Cloud. I know her, she’ll warm up to you eventually. Promise,” She held out her pinky. Cloud stupidly stared at the weird gesture. What was she doing? Did she want them to poke pinkies?</p>
<p>“Um… What are you doing?” He asked. Aerith looked shocked at the question.</p>
<p>“Here,” She grabbed and pushed all of his fingers into a fist except his pinky. “Like this.”</p>
<p>The beat of Cloud’s heart increased as Aerith wrapped her pinky around his. A jolt of electricity shot it’s way up his arm at the sudden contact. There was a distinct contrast between her warm hands and his cold. “Uh…”</p>
<p>“Wrap your finger around mine just like I did,” Cloud slowly did as she told until both of them had their pinkies interlocked. That feeling of warmth exuding from her surged throughout his whole body. What was this? Was it something people did often? “This is called a pinky promise.”</p>
<p>“Pinky Promise?” Cloud looked at her, a puzzled look on his face. He felt himself getting warmer and warmer the longer their pinkies stay intertwined.</p>
<p>“Mhm!” Aerith nodded. “My mother taught it to me. People do this every time they make a promise they won’t break to each other. I promise mom will eventually enjoy your company. And if she doesn’t then I’ll make her.”</p>
<p>Cloud looked down at their hands making contact. He had to admit, this was stupid. Why not just make the promise with your words? Why the need for contact? But at the same time he didn’t mind. The feeling this was giving him was the same feeling Aerith had always managed to bring upon him. When she would look at him with her genuine eyes, whenever she tried to comfort him, and now this. What was it with her?</p>
<p>“You must really like this huh?” Aerith took Cloud out of his thoughts and he realized he was wrapped around her finger even tighter now.</p>
<p>“S-sorry,” He quickly yanked his finger away from hers and the warmth he felt vanished and was replaced with the familiar coolness he had come to know.</p>
<p>He wanted it back.</p>
<p>Aerith giggled at his flustered state. “So anyways. Just be a good boy and you two should be on good terms.”</p>
<p>“A ‘good boy?’ What, am I some sort of dog now?”</p>
<p>“No, not a dog. More like…” She pursed her lips in wonder and panned up and down him until her eyes landed on his hair and lit up like a child.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p>
<p>“Don’t-!”</p>
<p>“A Chocobo!” She excitedly yelled as she reached up and ruffled his hair by surprise.</p>
<p>“Like I haven’t heard that before,” He pushed her hand away in annoyance. Years of being made fun of by the other kids in Nibelheim came with the nickname “Chocobo Head.” Not that it annoyed him anymore. He’s heard it so much to the point he no longer cared. But he knew Aerith didn’t mean any harm by it. She was just being herself. “We’ll see about your mom though. Don’t think it’ll be that easy.”</p>
<p>“Oh it’ll be fine. Who knows…” Aerith trailed off. She looked to the side as if she were wondering how to say whatever it is she would say next. “…Maybe you’ll eventually get her approval.”</p>
<p>Cloud pondered over what that could have possibly meant. “Approval? For what?”</p>
<p>“It’s nothing.” Aerith shook her head with an unconvincing giggle. “Let’s head inside!”</p>
<p>She stormed off to the front door leaving Cloud confused. He would probably have more questions about Aerith than he ever did answers.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I’m an idiot, I’m an idiot, I’m an idiot</em>
</p>
<p>Aerith chastised herself as she approached the entrance of her house. She didn’t know where she even got the idea to say that to Cloud.</p>
<p>
  <em>Approval? What approval Aerith? Nothing’s gonna happen between you and him. You already promised mom.</em>
</p>
<p>She wouldn’t deny that her feelings for Cloud were steadily increasing. Especially after seeing the lengths he went to for her back at the Church. It filled her head with thoughts that she really shouldn’t be having and now she’d gotten way ahead of herself. Hopefully Cloud didn’t understand what she had meant. The boy was extremely dense.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sorry mom…</em>
</p>
<p>Aerith felt the need to apologize to Elmyra. Even though she declared that her and Cloud would remain friends, deep down she really felt as if it wouldn’t be too bad. A second chance at love was something she deserved. Right? But she would be causing a world of hurt for her mother. Perhaps when Cloud and her mother finally began to see eye to eye she could do some convincing?</p>
<p><em>No.</em> <em>Stop it Aerith.</em></p>
<p>She grabbed the knob of the front door and looked back at Cloud who was still standing where she’d last seen him. Damn it, she couldn’t even look at him now without inner conflict arising within her head. “You coming?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Cloud followed her. The more she looked at him, the more she fought with herself. She let out a long heavy sigh. With how much she was thinking, she definitely wasn’t getting any sleep tonight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will never attempt to write an action scene again. The fight with Reno was originally supposed to be much longer but I couldn’t do it for the life of me. So I shortened it to the end and I’m still not satisfied with the results lol. There’s a lot of stuff I can’t wait to get to but I need to have all the build up first. I’m getting impatient with myself haha. Before I try to write the next chapter I think wanna take a break to write a oneshot and I think I already have an idea for it. I hope this chapter was enjoyable :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I always thought the two months Cloud spent in Midgar before he met Aerith helped him solidify his SOLDIER persona. (I might be wrong about the two months thing idk i’m still relatively new to the ff7 fandom so if someone wants to educate me then please go ahead.) So if he seems a little OOC that’s because I thought him immediately meeting Aerith as soon as he gets to Midgar would soften him faster than usual. But he’s still gonna be Cloud “I’m super cool” Strife, Aerith will just break down those walls much easier this time lol. Also sorry for any typos or grammar issues, I can be kind of blind to those.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>